A Rough Hockey Game
by Zebra 0000
Summary: Kendall,James,and Logan got injured playing hockey.Kendall is also sick. Mrs.Knight and Carlos will to take care of these injured boys,and deal with Kendall's stubbornness. How will that go? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Today was the day, the big day, Kendall's big hockey game. Ever since they moved out to LA they have had less time to play hockey, until they decided to sign up for the hockey team. And of course Kendall was team captain he had the skills, and leadership to do it. So today they had their biggest hockey game ever and they weren't gonna miss it.<p>

* * *

><p>Yesterday morning<p>

Kendall woke up feeling off, like something was going to happen. Not to mention he had a slight pain in his head and his stomach turned uncomfortably, but he blamed it on being nervous for the big game tomorrow, he was planning to lead his team to the regional, and he was excited.

Kendall left his room wearing sweat pants, and a sweat shirt, with a grey beanie. His pants were sliding down his slim body; he yanked them up before he got yelled at by Katie, again. He entered the kitchen; his mom looked concerned when she saw him. She saw that he was tired and over worked himself. He looked pale, to pale for her liking, she wanted to check his temperature, and baby him but she restrained herself from doing it knowing he wouldn't be pleased if she did that.

Kendall's headache slowly worsened during the day, shivers were coming violent, he felt cold and like he couldn't warm up, the felling in his stomach was getting worse, and he started to get a cough but he blamed it on pregame butterflies and continued his day like nothing was wrong, but he knew something was wrong a cough didn't come with a pregame butterflies.

They guys had noticed Kendall's appearance immediately, well James and Logan did, Carlos seemed a little clueless in the beginning. Kendall looked tired, dark bags under his eyes, his face looked pale, and he just looked plain sick, they hoped their leader wasn't getting sick they had the biggest game ever tomorrow and Kendall was supposed to be leading them to victory.

They watched Kendall carefully throughout the day, making sure he wasn't stressing himself too much. But most of the day Kendall was in his and James' room doing whatever, he had locked them out earlier in the day when they bugged him to death making sure he was OK.

Kendall had fallen asleep twice taking 2 hour naps for each time he fell asleep, the rest of the day he planned out each play of the game. Dinner came and Kendall really wasn't up to eating much but he came out of his room any way acting like everything was fine. Later that night he went to bed early, hoping he would feel better soon, and was only a 24 hour thing.

* * *

><p>"Kendall, come on big bro wake up" Katie said as she shook Kendall's shoulder, it was now passed noon, Kendall never really slept in this late. There were a few exceptions, like when they had a rough hockey game, or when he his hanging out with his stupid friends and causing trouble to someone, or when he is sick. She noticed he was acting different yesterday, quieter than usual, bus she shook it off. She would have gotten Carlos in here a long time ago to wake Kendall up, but they had left earlier to do something she didn't really care about. She was glad the apartment was finally had peace in it. Sure Katie loved James, Carlos, and Logan like they were her real brothers, they also acted like it to, all ways teasing or annoying her, or getting on her nerves. But they also did protect and watch out for her, and she loved them for that.<p>

"Mom he's not waking up" Katie yelled from his and James' room. Mrs. Knight came into her son's room, as his mom she also noticed Kendall was acting strange, like he was getting sick, he locked himself in his room yesterday and only came out a couple of times to go to the bathroom but that was it. She was worried about him, he always like to hide things from his loved ones especially when he was sick. He thought just because he was the man of the house, the leader of his friends nobody could take care of him, she didn't understand why but it was Kendall being Kendall, and Kendall is stubborn as ever.

When Mrs. Knight came in Kendall's room, his back was facing the door. He was wrapped and buried in a many blankets; she let out a sad smile ready to wake her son up.

"Kendall honey wake up" Mrs. Knight said as she shook her son's shoulder. Kendall let out a soft groan, but showed no sign of getting up.

"Come on honey wake up, your game starts in an hour and a half." Mrs. Knight said softly, she let him sleep in the latest but now they had to get going otherwise they would be late to the game.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, he slowly rolled over so he was on his back. His body ached, and his head pounded but ignored it.

"1:30" Katie said as she glanced at the clock on his night stand.

"Oh" he mumbled, still showing no sign of getting up.

"Do you want me to make you some lunch" Mrs. Knight asked, not sure if he had an appetite.

"Sure" he said as he forced himself out of bed and start the day, or what left of the day he had. He headed for the bathroom, getting ready to take a nice hot shower and hope to help his aching muscles.

Mrs. Knight could hear the shower start. She went and made Kendall his favorite sandwich, and set it out for him, waiting for him to get out of the shower. After 10 minutes passed, Kendall walked out dressed in a pair of black sweat pants, and a dark blue shirt, his pants were slipping down, and he had to hold them up with one hand as he slung his hockey bag around his shoulder and carried it out to the living room. "Where are James, Carlos and Logan?" Kendall asked as he craned his head around, looking for his friends. The apartment was quiet, to quiet to be and it was awkward because, apartment 2J was normally filled with noise and laughter.

"Here honey, your friends left early to get in some practice" Mrs., Knight said as she handed him the plate of food.

He let out a nod "Thanks" he said as he took a big bite of his sandwich,

"Kendall, you ready to go?" Mrs. Knight asked when Kendall finished eating.

"Yup" he replied. He grabbed his bag full of hockey gear and followed his mom out the door. The car ride was silence; Kendall listened to his iPod, tapping on the dashboard to the rhythm, while Mrs. Knight focused on the road. It was raining in California and the roads were slippery.

"Thinks' for the ride mom" Kendall said as he got out of the car.

"Good luck honey and I will be back later to see the game, just have to run and get some things" She said as she blew him a kiss.

"OK" He said as he shut the door, and headed towards the building.

* * *

><p>Kendall was caption of the hockey team, they had won every game and he hope they can keep it that way. He walked into the locker room; most of the team was there. Kendall walked over to where James Carlos and Logan were.<p>

"Hey man" Carlos said as he put on his gear.

"Hey" Kendall said as he set down his gear, ready to put it on.

"You ready to kick some butt?" James asked, as he

"Heck yes" Kendall said as he started to put on his gear. A smile spread across his face, happy to be playing hockey, it always made him feel better on the worse days, and today was one of those days.

Logan let out a soft chuckle, "this is supposed team to the toughest" Logan said as he put on his gear, he was worried for Kendall he didn't look much better than yesterday but a smile appeared on his pale face which made Logan happy

"Who care's we can take them" Carlos said with a goofy grin on his face.

We were all ready and heading out on the ice to warm up. Coach was already on the sidelines as he watched us warm up. Kendall had yelled out the warm up to the team, and they started up all excited to start to play.

The game started Kendall was in center. James was on the right wing. Logan was on left wing and Carlos was in the net. Kendall had won the face off and had passed up to James. James had passed back to Kendall who was now passing off to Logan who made a goal. We all high five and skated back to where we started. Kendall had won the face off again, all playing aggressive and their hardest. Kendall was at his highest at this point. He managed to skate all the way up passing between Logan and James and Kendall had taken a shot and the puck sailed in the goal.

It was now half time, Kendall James and Logan had managed to piss of the other team. Kendall was still on fire, he scored 5 out of the 7 goals. The score was no 7-2

"Keep it up Knight" the coach came over, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Dude you're doing great" Carlos said, he was happy that their team was winning.

"Thanks you to buddy" Kendall said, and he gave Carlos a pat on the shoulder.

Kendall felt great, he didn't feel sick anymore, but he knew the feeling would return after the game, but he didn't care really they were winning and he was happy. The whistle blew and the game started again. They all headed out to our original places.

The game was almost over they had 50 seconds left, they were still in the lead and the other team was angry the score was now 12-3. Kendall had scored 6 more goals, and the other guy playing center was ready to attack him you could see it in his eyes.

The whistle blew and the clock started to tick. Kendall passed the puck over to Logan who took it half way up the rink, then passed into Kendall. Kendall was close to score a goal but didn't have an opening; he then passed over to James. Kendall and James managed to fake the other team and Kendall scored the goal. The whole team roared with excitement.

Everything was going so fast excitement was in the air, they had 20 seconds left. Kendall passed over to James and Kendall was getting opened to a pass. Everything went so fast. Kendall got checked into the bored. Kendall was getting back up you could hear the ref blowing his whistle like crazy but no one listened. James looked over to see Logan being shoved into the boards to, right before James had a chance to help both of them James found someone shoving him into the boards.

The guy that checked Kendall into the boards was still beating him. Kendall now lay unconscious, 2 of the other team mates had joined him and now beating him.

Logan was barely conscious; he saw Kendall and James taking a rough beating. He heard sires and the guy being pushed away from him. Carlos was now sitting next to him holding his hand.

James could feel the guy being lifted off of him. He looked over at Kendall, half of his the team still was trying to break off the fight around Kendall.

Logan being lifted up on a stretcher. They finally they got the 3 guys off of Kendall. James wanted to go over to Kendall and be with his best friend, but when he tried to get up 2 paramedics came over and pushed him back down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Third story! Hope you guys liked it! Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"Your hurt, don't move" A paramedic said to James, the guy said. He looked like he was in the early 30. James didn't listen and sat up looking over at Kendall's direction. He looked like he was unconscious, and there was a puddle of blood that surrounded him. The coach was cradling his head that was bleeding out, paramedics worked fast around him, wanting to get him off the ice.<p>

"Someone else is taking care of him" The man replied, as he pushed James back so he was laying down, James obliged and let them take care of him.

One last look James had to have, he saw Kendall, and he was now getting lifted on to the stretcher. James watched Kendall leave and head to the hospital. Where Kendall was before there was a puddle of blood and it stained the ice. After James was lifted and loaded into the ambulance they headed off to the hospital, half way there, he passed out.

"Hello, is Mrs. Knight there" A man asked, after getting 3 injured boys, and one of them very beaten up they called the guardian immediately.

"Mom phone" Katie yelled, and placed the phone on the counter and continued to play her DS, she could care less who it was on the other line she just wanted to beat this level.

"Hello" Mrs. Knight said as she answered the phone.

"Is this Mrs. Knight parent of Kendall Knight and the guardians of Logan Mitchall and James Diamond?" the man asked.

"Yes, who is this?" she asked, wondering who she was talking to and how she knew who her kids were, but for some reason she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"HI, I am Dr. Johnson from St. Lukes Hospital, your son Kendall Knight and his friends have been injured severely during their hockey game, If you would like to come in I can speak to you in person."

"Yes, I will be on my way right now" Mrs. Knight said in a worried voice, she hung up immediately and got Katie.

"Katie were going to the hospital your brother is hurt" Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed her purse and waited for Katie to get her shoes on.

Katie was surprised to hear that, yes she knew that her brother could get hurt playing hockey, but it didn't' happen often. On the way to the hospital questions kept on running through Mrs. Knights head, like is my son ok, how bad is he hurt, was anyone else hurt, how bad was he hurt, how are James, Carlos, and Logan . More and more questions kept on running through her head. It only took 10 minutes to get to the hospital. They came running in and went to the main desk.

"Hi I am here for my son, Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Logan Mitchell they were hurt during a hockey game" Mrs. Knight said as she spoke fast to the girl at the front desk, giving her all the information she was given on the phone, hoping to talk to the doctor soon.

"Ahh here he is, let me get his doctor." She said looked at the computer screen.

"Mom, there's Carlos, and there hockey coach" Katie said as she tugged onher mom's arm.

They both walked over to Carlos, Carlos had spotted Katie, and Mrs. Knight walking towards them. "Mrs. Knight" Carlos squealed he ran over and gave her a hug.

"Hi honey" Mrs. Knight said as she hugged Carlos backed, glad to see one of her babies safe and uninjured. All of them went and sat in chairs. "Carlos, what happened?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"We were winning" Carlos started. "Kendall was at his best. The score was 13-3, the other guy playing center was getting mad, Kendall had won the face off, Kendall, James, and Logan kept on passing between each other. James was getting ready to pass to Kendall who was going to score, but before that the other guy playing center checked Kendall into the boards."

"Carlos honey take a deep breathe" Mrs. Knight said as she realized that he was holding his breath. After Carlos took a breath he started to talk again.

"Logan was ready to go over to Kendall, but he got checked into the boards by another player, James was gonna go and help both of them but then he got hurt to. Then another 2 players went and helped the guy that was beating Kendall. When they got the guys off of Kendall he was in bad shape. There was blood around him, and he looked hurt." Carlos sobbed out.

"It's ok Carlos I am glad you're not hurt" Mrs. Knight said as she rubbed Carlos' back as he continued to cry.

"You're son was very hurt after what happened" the coach said as he started to speak. "He was bleeding from the head and a lot of it, he lost a lot of blood, but they said he will be OK" the coach said once again. "He is a very good hockey player, you should come and watch one of his games" he said, he noticed that he had never seen her at one of his hockey games.

"I know he's good, his dad taught him how to play, but I can't stand to see when they get hurt" She said softly, the coach was gonna say something but the doctor came in.

"Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Logan Mitchell" A man said as he walked out into the waiting room. Carlos, Katie and Mrs., Knight all stood up.

"Hi I am Dr. Johnson I talked with you on the phone" he said as he talked to Mrs., Knight

"Hi, are they ok?" she blurted out, not letting him say anything else before.

"Kendall is very injured, he has a minor concussion, on his right side he has a broken radius and ulna, and we had to put 2 screws to set the ulna and another 2 to set the radius. He broke his collar bone and dislocated his shoulder; we were able to fix his shoulder manually. He broke 2 fingers his middle and pointer. He also broke his scaphoid in his wrist. His arm is in a cast all the way up to his fore arm. His arm and wrist will heal in 4-5 weeks and will need physical therapy. On the left he broke his wrist and fractured his middle and ring fingers are broken. His wrist is wrapped in an ace bandage and will stay like that. His fingers were stable they will be tapped together and he will not be able to move them 4 weeks then go easy on them for another 2 weeks. He also has 5 cracked ribs it will be very painful for him to move for a while. They are also wrapped in a bandage. He has major bruising on his right hip and lower back and upper thigh. We have put ice packs on them to keep the swelling down. He is on an IV drip with pain meds, also an EKG and a nasal canal just for precautions." The doctor said filling her in on her son's condition.

"Logan and James are a lot better then Kendall. They both have a minor concision and each have 3 broken ribs. James has a broken radius it was a clean break so we fixed it manually, his cast runs up to his fore arm. Logan has a broken tibia, and a sprained ankle. His cast runs up mid-thigh. They are both on IV drips with pain meds to." The doctor said, one she informed her on her kids.

"Can we please go see them" Carlos asked, really wanting to see his best friends.

"Sure, they are all in the same room they are in room 227. Logan and James might be awake, but Kendall will be sleeping for sure. When they wake up press the call button next to them and I will come in and check on them" Dr. Johnson said.

"When will they be able to leave" Katie asked, knowing Kendall would be bugging all of them when can he leave.

"Logan and James can leave tomorrow if everything goes alright tonight. Kendall can leave in 2-3 days as long as everything goes alright."

"Thank you" Mrs., Knight said as they all went to look for room 227.

When they reached room 227 Carlos burst through the doors. The room was big; James and Logan were next to each other. Kendall was across the room, closest to the window. They were all sleeping. Logan had his legged propped up on a couple of pillows the blanket was draped on him covering his body. James looked peaceful only a couple of bruises were noticeable on his face. Kendall was far off the worst, his face looked like it had taken a harsh beating, and even though he was on painkillers you could see pain written across his face.

"Mom will they be ok?" Katie asked as she looked at her big brother, afraid for him this was far off the worst injures Kendall has ever gotten playing hockey.

"Yea, they will be ok, they just need some time to heal and get better" Mrs. Knight said.

"Can I stay here tonight" Carlos asked as he looked at his injured best friends.

"Sure honey, I think we will be staying here tonight too"

"Ok" He said as he sat down between Logan and James. Mrs. Knight went and sat by her son grabbing his hand and hoping that he would be ok. It was now 10:00pm and no one has woken up yet. Carlos was getting tired. The doctors had brought in some blankets and pillows for them, knowing they wouldn't leave them until they woke up. Carlos stretched out on the floor; Katie was curled up next to him. Mrs. Knight was getting ready to sleep in the chair, and soon everyone was asleep in the room.

It was 4:00 am when Logan first stirred from his peaceful sleep. The last the thing he remembered was being at the hockey game and being beaten up by some guys from the other team. He looked over and saw James next to him sleeping wondering why he was here. Then he saw Kendall across the room wondering how he was doing, the last thing he remembered of Kendall was when he got checked into the board, and was also getting beaten up.

"You awake Logie" He heard James' voice.

"Yea" Logan replied "what happened"

"You and Kendall were attacked by the other team and then when I was gonna go and help I was attacked too." James said filling Logan on what he missed.

"Oh, do you know how Kendall is" Logan asked, wanting to go and check on their fearless leader.

"I think he is in bad shape, when he was off the ice there was a puddle of blood around him" James said.

"Hey guys "Carlos said as he popped up from the ground.

"Ahh" Logan and James yelled, they didn't know that Carlos was in here, and he scared the crap out of them.

"What's wrong" a female voice said across the room, the guys didn't know they had company that night.

"Mrs. Knight?" Logan asked, confused on what was going on.

"Yes honey, how do you feel?" Mrs. Knight asked as she walked over to where Carlos, Logan and James were she reached over and pushed the call button for the doctor to come in.

"Fine, just a little sore"

"What happened?" James asked, meaning what happened when he was getting beaten up.

"You don't remember?" Carlos asked

"No why" Logan said trying to get more comfortable.

Carlos went and started to tell what happened after they all got attacked. When he finished the doctor had come in.

"How are my patients doing?" Dr. Johnson asked as he entered the room.

"Little sore" James said.

"Fine" Logan responded.

"Well you both took a beating; you guys both have concussions and 3 broken ribs. James you have a broken radius, and Logan you have a sprained ankle, and a broken tibia, your cast will go all the way up to your mid-thigh." said Dr. Johnson. "Any questions?''

"Yea how long will we be in here?" asked James

"You guys can leave today if everything looks good" Dr. Johnson said.

"How is Kendall?" Logan asked. "And why does my cast have to go to mid-thigh?"

"He is pretty beaten up, minor concussion, broken radius, ulna, scaphoid, collar bone, dislocated shoulder. His middle and pointer fingers are broken on his right hand. He has a broken wrist and fractured his ring finger and middle finger on his left. He has 5 cracked ribs and a very bruised right hip, lower back and upper thigh. "Dr. Johnson said. " And your cast goes to mid-thigh because you broke it father up on your leg"

"Will he be ok?" asked James who sounded very concerned for his best friend.

"Yes, he will just be in some pain." Dr. Johnson replied.

"Ok, when will he wake up?" asked Logan

"mmm,wake now Logie" a voice came from across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kendall is awake! But they are injured! Read and find out and hope you liked it. **

**You should go check out, Big Time Sick and Cancel the Concert? if you hadn't already, tell me what you think of it! **

**Hope you liked it read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"Kenny" Carlos squealed he ran over to Kendall and gave him a goofy smile.<p>

Kendall winced at the sound of Carlos' voice; it echoed through is aching head. "Hey Carlos" Kendall rasped out.

"Sorry" Carlos whispered, and smiled sheepishly.

Mrs. Knight walked over to son and gave him a sad smile, she grabbed his hand. Kendall looked up at her, his eyes looked sad but a smile spread across his face.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Johnson asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Been better" Kendall whispered, his voice wasn't working very well because he hasn't used it in a while.

Dr. Johnson let out a chuckle. "What's your pain level?" He asked as he walked over to Kendall's bed.

"Ummmm about 4" Kendall thought, he was glad the sweet medicine was taking most of the pain away from his injures but he still felt incredibly sick, but the doctor was too stupid to realize it.

"Good, I am going to do a check over on you" He said as he started to put his rubber gloves on. He placed his hands on Kendall's ribs and made his way down, he started to wince in pain.

"Can you please stop?" Kendall asked almost in tears. Mrs. Knight looked at Kendall in concern she was going to push the doctor away, he was hurting her baby. Carlos was going to step between then so the doctor couldn't hurt his friend any more. Logan and Carlos had no clue what was going on over there but couldn't be good.

"Sorry" he said as he looked concerned for Kendall, he didn't think it hurt that much. "What hurts the most?" He asked, he was going to wait to start his check up after he got his bearings back.

"My ribs, right arm, and hip" He said simply as he shifted around in the bed trying to find a more comfortable position, he let out a whimper and stopped moving around.

"Well you cracked 5 ribs almost broke your whole arm, and you have a painful bruise on your hip." The doctor explained.

Kendall let out a nod, "Why does my arm feel so heavy?" Kendall asked as he let out a yawn.

"All your casts are made out of a heavier material, but before you go home we will change it so it is lighter" The doctor said as he explained it to James, and Logan to. He turned back to Kendall. "Can I start you check up again?" He asked after waiting a few minutes.

Kendall let out a nod. "When can I go home?" He asked as the doctor started at his ribs again. A tear fell down his face after the doctor finished with his ribs.

"Umm maybe tomorrow if everything looks good, and can I check your hip?" He asked as ready to start there. He noticed the worried look on his face. "Don't worry you're wearing boxers" Dr. Johnson said. Kendall let out a nod.

He pulled down the blanket, and then lifted up his shirt; it revealed a black and blue bruise on Kendall's hip. Mrs. Knight let out a gasp when she saw that. Her baby was hurt; no wonder he was in so much pain. Carlos turned around not wanting to look at it, and Katie hid behind Carlos.

"OK well there is still some swelling but it looks good, I will get a nurse to give you a new ice pack in about a half an hour" He said as he removed the now warm ice pack. "I will let you sleep now, you look tired, and we will start you walking if you're up to it later today" Dr. Johnson said to Kendall. Kendall let out a nod, and fell asleep quickly. "I will see you guys later today" He said to James and Logan, he then left the room.

Everyone in the room fell back to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Carlos was the first to wake up, it was 8:30am he was board but he didn't want to wake anyone else up so he left the room to find some toys. He entered the main area and found a whole play are, he picked up the toy cars and sat on the ground and started to play with them. After an hour of playing with them the people at the desk was noticing he was playing with the toys still and they said he could keep them. Carlos' face lit up as he grabbed the toys and ran back to room 227.

Dr. Johnson had come back in the room to see Logan and James awake but Kendall fast asleep. He spoke quietly with Mrs. Knight, Logan, and James. "OK well they can go home now, I just have to change their casts and explain some things and they can be off" He said as he handed Mrs. Knight the discharge paper for them. "OK well your instructions are the same, both of your concussions have been cleared you can watch TV, play video games and what not, do not get your cast wet they may be water proof but don't go walking around dipping it in water, and change your bandages around your ribs regularly" that should be it Dr. Johnson said as he grabbed the knife ready to start to cut. "Any questions?"

Both boys shook their head.

Carlos came running in the room, his arms filled with toys and a bright smile on his face, when he came in the doctor was cutting of Logan's cast and James already had a new cast on. Kendall was awake staring off into space. Katie was sitting on his bed in his arms. "Can I please sign it?" Carlos asked James with puppy dog eyes. James let out a nod and handed him a sharpie, Carlos wrote his name across the whole cast James let out a chuckle.

"Kendall" Logan said softly, he noticed the blond boy was awake but hadn't said anything. "Earth to Kendall" Logan said louder.

Kendall's head looked up at him, and a big goofy smile spread across his face. "Yea" He asked hoarsely.

"You OK" Logan asked as he studied Kendall's face, he still looked sick and tired but he was surprised the doctor hadn't noticed.

"Yea I'm fine just a little tired" He said casually.

"Kendall you feeling OK, you look sick" Logan pointed out; he knew he would be getting Kendall angry soon with all the questions but he didn't like to see Kendall in pain.

"I'm fine Logie, take a deep breath and quite worrying about me" Kendall snapped at Logan. He then realized what he did. "Logie, I'm sorry I snapped at you: Kendall said softly.

"Kenny, its fine I just want to make sure you're OK" Logan said as he looked at Kendall. Logan knew he was lying they had been best friends forever and he knew when the tall blond boy was lying and right now he was lying, he could see the pain written in his face, he looked beyond exhausted, he was pale, and he looked like he wanted to throw up any minute.

"OK you are free to go, change your clothes first; I will see you in two weeks." The doctor said as he left the room, not noticing their conversation.

Logan and James were packed and ready to go, Kendall was asleep again, and Carlos was going to stay with him. "Ready to go boys?" Mrs. Knight asked quietly as she came in the room. Both boys nodded their head eagerly ready to leave.

Logan hobbled off on crutches with James behind him.

Carlos sat on the Logan's old bed watching TV, he soon fell asleep too. Kendall was the first to wake up, he had a headache and he was almost sure it had nothing to do with his concussion. Carlos woke up to see Kendall awake; he looked like he was in pain.

"Kenny, are you OK?" Carlos asked. Kendall let out a nod, not wanting to talk. He was glad that Carlos just dropped the subject right away.

Dr. Johnson came in the room to see Kendall and Carlos awake watching a hockey game, he let out a chuckle. "Kendall, are you ready to start your physical therapy?" he asked.

Kendall let out a nod; he was up to doing anything if it got him out of here faster.

"OK can you sit up?" He asked. He watched Kendall ease himself off the bed and swing his legs over the bed. "Good, do you thing you can walk?" Kendall let out another nod, he put pressure on his left leg them a little on his right and let out a whimper. "Take it nice and slow" Dr. Johnson said as he watched Kendall slowly stand up, he swayed a little bit but Carlos was right next to him.

"OK you are making good progress, I am almost positive you can leave by tomorrow" Dr. Johnson said. "Can you walk over to his wheel chair?" He asked as he set up a wheel chair a few steps away. Kendall slowly shuffled with Carlos' help.

They made it over to the wheel chair; the doctor had Kendall sit down in it. Kendal winced but managed to do it. "OK we are going to take you to the physical therapy room to do the rest; your friend may come with if you want" Dr. Johnson said ready to push Kendall out of the room. Carlos followed close behind.

They entered the room it was empty but there was all this cool stuff you could play with. "OK Kendall, before you go home I would like you to be able to walk a little bit, but I don't want you to overdo it." Dr. Johnson said explaining his requirements for him to leave.

Dr. Johnson had Kendall stand up again and walk around. After a couple of hisses and moans Kendall was doing just fine. He walked around for about a half an hour with Carlos' help then managed to walk around by himself for about 20 minutes.

"Kendall you made great progress today, you will be able to go home tomorrow." Dr. Johnson said as he pushed Kendall back into his room.

Kendall was sweating a lot; he didn't think it would take that much effort to walk around. He slowly made his way back into his bed and pulled the blankets over him. He was freezing, his head pounded, and his hip throbbed with pain.

Mrs. Knight came in around 7:00 to see Kendall half asleep, and Carlos sitting on Longa's old bed. The TV was on playing a hockey game. "Carlos honey did you want to come home, or stay with Kendall?" She asked softy.

"I can stay with Kendall, I don't want him to be all alone" Carlos said as he looked over at his almost asleep friend.

Mrs. Knight let out a smile, they were really best friends forever, and she always loved Logan, James, and Carlos like they were her own sons. They stayed loyal to each other and helped each other out when they needed it, and Kendall needed it right now. "OK, well I brought you some dinner if you're hungry" She said as he took out the corn dogs and handed them to Carlos.

"Thank you mama Knight" he said as he took a big bite of one of the corn dogs.

"You're welcome" she said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Well I am going to talk to the doctor I will be back" She said as she left the room, she managed to catch Dr. Johnson in the hallway.

"Hey, Kendall made great progress today, I think he should be able to go home by tomorrow." Dr. Johnson said as he spotted Mrs. Knight.

"That's very good, how much pain will he be in?" Mrs. Knight asked, she noticed that he has been in quite a bit of pain.

"Each patient will have a different pain level but your son looks like he is sitting at a 5, but he will be sent home with pain medication.

Mrs. Knight nodded her head and left the doctor to finish what he was doing.

"OK Carlos I am heading home, good night and see you tomorrow morning" Mrs. Knight said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead then walked over to Kendall and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Carlos fell asleep soon after she left, glad that Kendall was getting better but he knew the blond boy was hiding something.

The next morning Kendall woke up with a killer headache and his stomach felt horrible but he could care less he was going home today. Mrs. Knight came in the room to see Kendall awake she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Hi honey, how are you felling?" Mrs. Knight asked softy.

"Fine, can I go home now?" He asked as he gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Yes" Dr. Johnson said as he came in the room. A huge smile spread across Kendall's face, he looked like a little kid on Christmas day and got his favorite hockey stick. "Kendall, take it easy on your ribs, walk around every once in a while to get your hip use to walking around, change your bandages on your ribs every few days, don't get your cast wet, you can't watch TV, or any video games, computer and whet ever else there is for another 5 day because of your concussion, and I will have to get to get you a sling for your arm and you should be good to go and see you in a few weeks" Dr. Johnson said as he started to cut off his cast and replaced it with a bright orange cast.

Kendall had slipped on shorts, then his favorite sweat pants. He winced in pain it put too much pressure on his hip and he didn't like that. But his sweat pants were already falling down his slim body, so it wasn't too bad; he had to have help from his mom to put on his shirt. He cringed in pain but managed to do it.

Dr. Johnson came in with a sling and had it adjusted for Kendall. "Keep it on at all times" he said. "See you later" He said as he watched Carlos help Kendall walk down the hall way. Getting in the car was more of a challenge then they thought, it put pressure on his hip, which made him cry in pain, and when he ducked down to get in the back it hurt his ribs a lot and he whimpered out in pain. The drive back to the palm woods was quite Kendall fell asleep; he woke up with Carlos shaking him.

Carlos helped Kendall limp back up to 2J, they opened the door to see Logan and James playing a video game, Kendall missed the sweet quietness at the hospital, the loud sound made his headache worse.

"Hey, I think I am gonna go to my room and get some rest, call me when dinner's ready?" Kendall said.

"Sure" Carlos said as he joined James and Logan on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it!**

**Any one that is reading Big Time Sickness can you help me get to 100 reviews for that story I have 99 reviews one more please and I will try to update that one soon, as well as Cancel the Concert, I will also try to get those requests done some time this week!**

**So please go check out Big Time Sickness, and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall limped slowly back to his and James' room, he missed the sweet comfort of his house and bed and room, he was grateful to have it. When he got his and James' room, James' bed was the closest to the door, and to be honest he didn't have enough energy to walk to his bed so he collapsed on James' and got under the covers and fell asleep feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably, his head throbbed, and shivers wracked his body uncontrollably, why couldn't he get a break?<p>

Mrs. Knight went into Kendall's and James' room with Kendall's medication and some ice packs, when she got there she found him asleep on James' bed. He must have been too tired to make it to his bed she thought, she hated to do this but she knew she had to take his medicine.

"Kendall honey wake up, you need to take some medicine." Mrs. Knight said as she shook his shoulder, waiting for him to wake up.

Kendall let out a groan and opened his eyes; he looked kind of pale at the moment, and his eyes looked kind of glassy with fever.

"Honey, are you feeling ok?" Mrs. Knight asked beginning to worry about him and his health, he already was injured he didn't need to be sick too.

"Yea, I'm fine just tired." Kendall lied smoothly; he reached out for the medicine and took it without a complaint.

"Ok let me put some ice on your hip and then you can go back to sleep" Mrs. Knight said hoping that her son would tell her sooner or later that he wasn't feeling great. Kendall let out a nod Mrs. Knight placed an ice pack on the bruised area.

"Get some sleep honey" Mrs. Knight said as she kissed her son's forehead and thought it felt a little warm.

Kendall was fast asleep again, hoping that he would feel better soon. It was near dinner and Carlos went into Kendall and James' room and found Kendall still asleep on James' bed.

"Kendall wake up" Carlos said as he shook his friends shoulder.

"m'what" Kendall whined he just wanted to sleep, he felt worse if that was even possible.

"Dinner time" Carlos said happy, he missed having Mama Knight cook for him even though he was only at the hospital for 2 days.

"Ok" Kendall said as he forced himself out of bed, he was freezing right now he kept on shivering uncontrollably. Good thing Carlos didn't notice.

He slowly made his way out into the living room, everything hurting epically his hip and ribs. His head was still pounding he was still very sore. Once he got there he went and sat at his usual place next to Logan and Carlos there was a full plate of food in front of him, it wasn't until then he realized he wasn't hungry actually looking at this food made him want to puke. He didn't want to make everyone suspicious. So he shoved some food in his mouth and swallowed it, his throat felt raw, the food tasted tasteless, and the food made his stomach churn. So instead of eating it he moved it around his plate while everyone else talked around him not noticing that he stopped eating, or so he thought.

Mrs. Knight soon realized that her son barley ate anything and was playing with it; she was surprised he always loved her cooking, and he always loved eating.

"Kendall, are you feeling ok? Mrs. Knight asked her son once again that night, hoping for the truth this time. No I will not let my baby suffer more she thought to herself, she wasn't gonna take a lie this time she wanted the truth.

"Yea, just not really hungry" Kendall said not wanting to tell his mom that he felt horrible. She walked over to Kendall and placed a cool hand on his forehead.

"Honey you're burning up please just tell me if you don't feel good" Mrs. Knight said softly stroking her son's hair as everyone else in the room stopped eating. Logan looked at Kendall carefully, sure enough he was sick, small beads of sweat dripped down his pale face, he could see him shaking from here, and not to mention he never played with his food he always loved it and he always loved his mom cooking.

"Kendall, don't lie, I can see you're sick" Logan spoke quietly, joining Mrs. Knight side on making Kendall tell the truth, he felt mean because he was already sick, but he shouldn't lie to the one's that love and care for him.

"I'm with Logan and Mama Knight" Carlos said crossing his arms and acting stubborn like Kendall always did.

"Dude it's gonna be 4 against 1 just tell us" James said joining the others, Kendall was being really stubborn, it wasn't until he felt his stomach lurch forward unexpectedly and whatever was in his stomach end up on his plate and the table. Tears fell down his pale face as he clutched his aching ribs when he finished.

"Fine I feel a little sick." Kendall admitted, it was like a no duh thing but Kendall was just being Kendall.

"Well honey I think we already know that, why don't you lie down on the couch." Mrs. Knight said as she helped him up.

He made his way to the couch, everyone was looking him, and his friends looked at him as if he was ready to die any minute. When Kendall lay down on the warm couch Mrs. Knight had placed a warm blanket around his shivering body.

"How do you feel baby?" She asked as she sat down on the table in front of him, stroking his hair off of his face.

"Sick" he mumbled, not even caring that his mom called him baby.

"Want to add onto that?" She asked softly.

"Headache, sore throat, mm cold, and I feel achy and really tired." Kendall said as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Well here take some Tylenol and try to get some rest" Mrs. Knight said as she rubbed Kendall's arm to comfort him.

"K" he mumbled as he sat up to take some medicine. Once he took the medicine he lay back down and curled up the best he could with his aching ribs and his hip and soon fell asleep.

Mrs. Knight walked back over to the table where everyone was eating, she looked back at Kendall making sure he was OK and comfortable.

"Is he OK?" Logan asked, worried for his friend he would have gotten up but he knew once he got there he would already be asleep.

"I think it's just the flu right now" Mrs. Knight said remembering when he was 13 and he had a nasty case of the flu and he had the same symptoms as before.

"Oh" James said, as he finished picking up the puke.

"Thank you James" She said as she helped him finish it up.

They all had stopped eating after the incident with Kendall. Katie and Mrs. Knight had cleaned up while boys went down to the pool. That left me, Katie and a sleeping Kendall. Katie went to her room to play a video game while Mrs. Knight went and sat on the couch next to her ill and injured son. He looked so peaceful at the moment.

Another hour passed and it was now 7:00 the guys were trying to stay away from the apartment as long as they could so it would be quite. Mrs. Knight was broke out of her train of thoughts when she heard her son start to cough, when she looked over at him there was pain across his face and a couple of tears fell down his face probably from his ribs, Mrs. Knight went over and helped him sit up and rub his back. Katie came out when she heard the coughing.

"Katie can you get the thermometer?" She asked as she felt his forehead to find it burning up, Mrs. Knight wiped the tears away that fell from her son's eyes.

Katie came back in with the thermometer Mrs. Knight placed it in his mouth he tried to protest but it didn't work. He soon calmed down and waited it to beep, when the thermometer beeped it read 103.8.

"Oh honey" I said as I rubbed his back, he slowly lay back down. His breathing sounded labored probably from his ribs again, his ribs were causing him so much trouble.

"How are you feeling honey?" Mrs. Knight asked as she rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Tired" he mumbled out, as he dug his head in Mrs. Knight's neck and let hot tears rolled down his face and on her neck. She hated to see her son in so much pain. He didn't deserve it; he was the confident, fearless, protective, and best son to have, sure he had flaws like he was could get over protective and it could get the best of him, but he was amazing son.

"You want to go back to your room?" Mrs. Knight asked, hoping that being in a bed would be more comfortable for him.

"Sure" he mumbled as he slowly got up he let out a loud groan as he put pressure on his right hip.

"Its ok honey it will get better" she reassured him.

He nodded and continued to get up. Once he got up to stand up his weight was all on left leg.

"Come on honey let's get you to your room" Mrs. Knight said as she wrapped her arm around him waist, and made his way to his room. His room was up the swirly slide; just going up the slide put pressure on his ribs, which made him whimper out in pain. When we got up there he was in a lot of pain and you could see it in his face.

When we got to his and James' room he was tired and exhausted, Mrs. Knight let him lay back down on James' bed; it would save him the trip to his room across the room. His breathing was horrible it sounded labored and congested; she could hear wheezing, her poor baby she thought as she stroked his hair off of his face. Mrs. Knight then heard the boys come back home, she made her way back down stairs.

"Hey Mama Knight." Carlos said.

"Hey boys" Mrs. Knight said as she greeted them, as they came back in the apartment.

"Where is Kendall?" Logan asked as he looked over the couch to see it empty.

"Upstairs sleeping, and James you don't mind sleeping in Kendall's bed he couldn't make it to his bed" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yea no problem" James said, he didn't like to hear that his friend was so sick.

"Great want any snacks?" Mrs. Knight asked as she walked over to the kitchen after having all the sleeping arrangements made and settled.

"Yes" Carlos squealed, he was starving and wanted food. The boys went and sat down on the couch and started to watch some cartoons.

"Here boys" Mrs. Knight said as she set down the trey of food on the table.

"Thanks" they all said together, and they dug into the food.

"Did you guys take your medication?" Mrs. Knight asked James and Logan, making sure they did.

"Yup" James and Logan said in unison.

"Ok, I am going to bed right now, if Kendall wakes up and needs anything, wake me up and I can do it, or if you guys need anything don't hesitate to ask and don't stay up to late" Mrs. Knight said as she gave each boy a kiss on the forehead .

"Ok" they said as the focused on the TV. Mrs. Knight went up and checked on Kendall again, he was still asleep and was really warm still. She kissed his forehead praying that he would get better soon, Mrs. Knight then went into her room and get ready for bed.

"Poor Kendall" Carlos said.

"Yea he is sick and injured." James said, as he thought about Kendall tired, sick, and in pain.

"I wonder how long he will be sick for "Carlos wondered.

"Well the flu last about a week, but with Kendall it could last up to 2 weeks." Logan said we all knew when Kendall was sick, he was sick for a long time and it could get bad.

"Yea" James and Carlos said as they started to eat, not wanting to think about how bad Kendall could be.

We all focused on the TV, it was now 12:00 and we all headed up to bed. Carlos had helped Logan up the swirly slide and into our room. Stupid cast was beginning to be a pain.

When James got into his room, Kendall was asleep in James' bed, James didn't mind really as long as Kendall was going to be ok. James walked over to Kendall and felt his forehead, it was burning up, James gave him a sad look even though Kendall couldn't see it, and he felt bad for his friend. He just wanted ever thing to be normal again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two updates in one day! And got one request done! I feel accomplished. Now get to go write more request and finish a chapter for cancel the concert and start one for Big Time Sickness! =)**

**Seriosly guys you are amazing, I Love the reviews i have been getting for this story! Thank you guys for reviewing it means a lot to me! **

**Ok on to the next thing, I don't know what story to update first, if you read Cancel the Concert? or Big Time Sickness tell me which one you want to read the next chapter to and I will start, I just can't choose so I haven't wrote one yet, I am so sorry if you are waiting for a update for either one of those stories =( **

**I hope you guys liked it Read and Review!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>James had gone over to Kendall making sure he was OK, and that he would be fine for the night. After James had down evaluating Kendall and confirmed that he was going to be fine for the night, he was just a little sick at the time, but nothing to serious.<p>

Kendall woke up feeling nauseous and wanting to puke his guts out, his head was pounding and his muscles were sore, not just from the hockey injuries it was like I felt sick.

Kendall saw James asleep in his bed; he didn't want to wake James up so Kendall got up and limped into the bathroom where he sat in front of the toilet waiting for the puke to gush out of him. Within seconds Kendall had his head hanging over the toilet, his left arm was on the toilet to keep him up, and Kendall's right arm was still that stupid sling that was now pressed against his stomach tightly trying to make the pain stop. It felt like forever before he could stop. Kendall leaned against the bathtub trying to catch his breath. He felt exhausted, too tired to get up, so Kendall sat there.

Kendall felt a cough come up he tried to control it, so it didn't make his rib throb any more than they already did. But holding the cough didn't go to well, he then went into a painful hacking cough Kendall laid his head against the wall feeling tired and sick and just wanting to feel better.

Kendall managed to fall asleep for a while but woke up again with the feeling to hurl any minute. He crouched over the toilet again for the second time that night. As more food and whatever was in his stomach came out, tears streamed down his face all this puking was jarring his injured ribs and putting him in more pain them ever, Kendall felt some ones hand on his back rubbing it, trying to soothe him back when Kendall finished I looked up to see Carlos sitting next to me.

"You done yet" Carlos asked softly as he continued to rub Kendall's back soothingly.

Kendall shook his head no as he felt another round coming up. He stayed like that for another 5 minutes. He started to cough again right after he finished puking, while Carlos thumped his back until the coughing came to a stop. Kendall leaned over and rested his head on Carlos shoulder trying to catch his from all the coughing and vomiting, which left him in short quick gasps.

"It's ok Kenny, breath" Carlos said as he rubbed Kendall's back. Kendall managed to slow his breathing down a lot, and was breathing normal again.

"Carlos I don't feel good" Kendall mumbled as he buried his head in Carlos' warm chest. Kendall felt really cold, shivers wracked his body and Carlos could feel them.

"I know Kenny wait here one minute" Carlos said as he ran out of the bathroom and came back in with a nice warm blanket

"You were shivering a lot" Carlos said as he wrapped it around Kendall's shoulders, hoping it would warm him up and control the shivering. It was thenl realized he how tired and exhausted he was.

"Want to go back to your room?" Carlos asked Kendall when he noticed he was falling asleep against his warm chest.

"I don't think I will make it" Kendall mumbled, tired and exhausted and could barely it up on his own.

"Ok why don't we go to my room its closer" Carlos thought after a while. He wanted Kendall back in a warm bed because the shivering was getting out of control.

"Ok, but what if I puke again" Kendall asked not wanting to make his bed a mess, since it was Carlos' bed in the first place.

"It will be ok, I will clean it up" Carlos said softly not caring if his friend made a mess on his bed.

"But you shouldn't have to be cleaning up my messes." Kendall whined he didn't like the thought of Carlos picking up his messes.

"I can live, but I want you to go back to bed, it's nice and warm." Carlos said, reassuring the sick boy, trying to coax him into the warm comfy bed.

"Fine" Kendall said, too tired to argue anymore, and just wanting to go back to a warm bed. Carlos helped Kendall up on to his feet. They slowly made it to Carlos' room where Kendall collapsed on his bed. Logan slept in the other bed softly snoring.

"Cold?" Carlos asked when he saw Kendall still shivering.

Kendal nodded his head as he wrapped his blanket around his body trying to keep the heat in it. Carlos came over and tucked another blanket around Kendall's shivering body. Kendall's light green eyes looked in Carlos' dark brown eyes with a pleading look hoping he would stay.

"It's ok Kenny, I'm not leaving you" Carlos said as he came and lay on all the blankets, wrapping an arm around Kendall's trembling shoulders.

"Thanks" Kendall mumbled as he curled up next to Carlos' body.

"Sleep tight Kenny" Carlos said softly as he stroked Kendall's hair in a soothing way.

Kendall fell asleep feeling worse than he had ever felt before.

James woke up to find Kendall gone from there room, James got up wincing at the pain in his ribs "oh well, there just a little stiff" James thought he looked around the apartment wondering where the crippled and sick blond was.

"Hey Logan where's Kendall?" James asked Logan as he came down the swirly slide.

"He's in my room on Carlos' bed" Logan replied, not looking up from reading his newspaper.

"Oh why is he?" James asked, wondering what he missed last night.

"I don't know really but he and Carlos are curled up together" Logan said not really knowing what happened last night with the sick boy.

"Haha, I'm gonna take a picture" James said as he grabbed the camera and made his way back up stairs.

James entered Logan and Carlos' room; sure enough Kendall was next to Carlos sleeping. James let out a soft chuckle and took a picture before they could wake up. James noticed that Kendall looked worse than before, he was pale as a ghost, he was soaked in his own sweat and you could hear a faint wheezing in his breathing. Poor Kendall he thought he was injured badly and now sick what else could go wrong? James thought to himself.

"Hey man" Carlos said as he looked at me, as he slowly woke up.

"Hey" James said as he looked to see Carlos awake now. Carlos slowly got up trying not to move Kendall too much.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" Carlos asked.

"Took a picture of you and Kendall" James said as he him the picture to Carlos. They made their way down stairs.

"So why was Kendall with you?" James asked trying to change the subject before Carlos got mad for taking the picture.

"I woke up to him puking, and he couldn't make it to his room cause it was too far away so I said he could come in my room" Carlos explained the events from last night

"Good morning boys" Mrs. Knight said as we came in, she just finished cooking breakfast for the boys.

"Good morning mama Knight" They said together as they grabbed a plate of food and sat down.

"Mama Knight, Kendall was sick last night he was puking and coughing a lot" Carlos said as he dug into his breakfast.

"Ok, I'm gonna go check on him" Mrs. Knight said getting ready to leave.

"Ok, well he's in my room" Carlos said.

"Ok thanks." Mrs. Knight said as she left the room.

Mrs. Knight went into Carlos and Logan's room; she entered the room to find Kendall asleep on Carlos' bed. His face was white as a ghost, a thin sheet of sweet was notice on his face, and he was slightly shivering. She walked over to him and placed a cool hand on his burning forehead.

Mrs. Knight watched her son's eyes slowly open up; his usual green eyes were bright with fever. Her heart just ached when she saw how sick her baby was. He went into a painful coughing fit Mrs. Knight rubbed his rubbed his back until it was over.

"Hi mom" Kendall rasped out, after his coughing fit.

Mrs. Knight frowned at the sound of his voice. "Hey honey how do you feel?" She asked softly rubbing his back soothingly.

"Sick" Kendall mumbled out into the pillow.

"Why don't we go down stairs" Mrs. Knight said as she rubbed his back

"Don't wanna" Kendall whimpered out.

"I know you don't, but you got to move around to help the stiffness in your hip" Mrs. Knight said following the doctors orders "also, we got to get you more meds in you" She added.

"Fine" he said as he slowly swings his legs out of bed. She heard him groan as he stood up, he slightly swayed, Mrs. Knight went over to Kendall to help him stand up, and she wrapped an arm around his waist again. He made a groan when he made his way down the swirly slide.

"Hey man" Logan said when he saw Kendall coming down.

Kendall let out a small smile and sat down next to Logan on the couch. Mrs. Knight walked over to the couch with Kendall's meds and a glass of water, Kendall put the pills in his mouth without any complaint even though he hated them. James came and sat next to Kendall.

"Guys no TV or video games when Kendall is here the doctor said his concussion is not cleared yet." Mrs. Knight said as she flipped the TV off.

Mrs. Knight stuck a thermometer in Kendall's mouth, he lot out a loud groan and pouted. When it beeped it read 104.5 Mrs. Knight said as she shook her head and grabbed some ice packs and placed them on his bruised hip.

"Ok honey what hurts?" I asked

"Everything" he muttered.

"Dude we know that" Logan said as he looked at his best friend.

"I am not talking about your injuries, I talking about heath wise" Mrs. Knight added wanting a straight answer from her son.

"Sick" he mumbled.

"Kendall" Mrs. Knight said in a stern voice, everyone was surprised by it, we all knew Kendall was trying to stall for time he hated it when everyone worried about him because he thought it was his job to protect and take care of everyone else.

"Fine" he said sounding defeated. "Headache, sore throat, cold, tired, and I feel achy and my stomach kind of hurts to" Kendall said as he looked down at the ground.

"Well that sounds like the flu" Logan said as he looked at Kendall, his eyes filled with concern.

"well Kendall you know what to do" Mrs. Knight said as she pushed Kendall back down on the couch. He let out a loud groan as he teased himself down on the couch.

"Carlos sweetie can you get some ice packs from the freezer and some towels." Mrs. Knight asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure" he said as he left the room, he came back moments later he came back with the stuff. Mrs. Knight reached over and placed some on Kendall's bruised ribs and one on his burning forehead. Kendall was already falling asleep.

"Boys can you watch him for a while? I have to go pick up some stuff for him" Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed her purse.

"Sure." Logan said as he looked at his friend with concern in his eyes.

"Thank you and if you have any problems or need anything just call me" she said.

"K" James said.

"See you boy's later, stay out of trouble" Mrs. Knight said as she left the apartment.

"So now what we do?" asked Carlos, board out of his mind.

"I don't know we can't watch TV" James said.

"Ohh can we bake something?" asked Carlos

"Umm what exactly" Logan asked him not trusting his friends with kitchen appliances.

"I don't know something for Kendall maybe" James suggested.

"Good Idea" Carlos said.

"I don't think Kendall will be hungry guys" Logan said.

"How do you know?" Carlos asked wanting to help Kendall get better.

"Well he's sick, and he is never really hungry when he's sick and he can't keep much down when he's sick" Logan said trying to make a point.

"Well I still want to make something for him" James said obviously on Carlos' side.

"I guess it's the thought that counts" Logan said finally giving in.

"Well what should we make him" James asked asking the question again.

"I want to make him a cake" Carlos said

"Ok, why don't we make it a hockey theme" Logan suggested.

"Ohh I like that idea" Carlos squealed.

"Shhh, be quite" James and Logan said pointing at Kendall.

"K so it's settled what we're going to make?" asked James.

"Yup, let's go" Logan said as he grabbed his crutches and made his way to the kitchen. Logan sat down on the stool, while Carlos and James went and got everything to make.

Logan kept looking over at Kendall to make sure he was ok; the cake was now in the oven we had enough batter to make a small puck to.

James washed dishes as Logan dried them while Carlos put everything away; we had the frosting out to have it ready when the cake comes out. Once we finished Logan went over and sat by Kendall, he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. Poor Kendall Logan thought as he looked down at him. Carlos had come over by me.

"How do you think he is?" asked Carlos.

"I don't really know, it sounds like it is hard to breathe which is not really good for his ribs, and if he keeps on breathing like this he might get pneumonia to which would not really be good." Logan pointed out

"Logan why does he get really sick?" asked Carlos

"I don't really know" Logan answered honestly, whishing he knew the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked, and I am sorry if there are more errors then usual =( **

**Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Logan sat on the couch and stroked Kendall's hair affectionately making the sleeping boy feel comforted by him. Kendall let out a sigh and leaned into Logan's lap. Logan let out a chuckle and continued to stroke his hair.<p>

"How is he doing?" James asked as he came over and looked at Logan and Kendall.

"I don't think he's gonna get better any time soon, he would most likely get sicker before he gets better." Logan said sadly as he looked at the sick teen. "Did the coach call at all about the game?" Logan asked softly.

"No not yet, but Carlos said that the boys would probably be banned for life." James said as he sat on the couch next to Logan letting out a groan as he sat down.

"James you should be taking it easy" Logan said concern for his friend.

"Yea and you should to Loges" James said, they were both moving around too much for their injuries both becoming sore by the minute. But at least they both felt better than Kendall.

The timer dinged and Carlos helped Logan up, they made their way to the counter where James had taken out the chocolate cake. It smelled and looked amazing, we were proud of our selves and hopefully Kendall would eat some of it.

"Ready to decorate it?" asked Carlos excited to make it all pretty and nice for Kendall.

"Yup, I will do the hockey puck, you two can do the cake then I will help you on the cake later." James said as he grabbed the frosting and started to decorate it.

"K, good idea" Logan said happy that they divided the work evenly and that they all helped to make it look nice.

Logan and Carlos grabbed the frosting the hockey stick was now done it said 'greyhounds' on the side of the stick and the hockey puck had the number 14 in the middle and the word greyhound going along the edge of the whole cake.

James was done with the puck it was black with the number 14 in the middle. They were now doing the skates. When it was done it had a pair of skates and a hockey stick and on the top it said 'hope you feel better soon Kendall' the cake read.

"Looks nice" James commented as he set down the frosting impressed by their master piece.

"Can I eat it please" Carlos begged as he gave us his puppy dog eyes. It looked so delicious and yummy he couldn't help himself he wanted to shove his face in it but was head back by James.

James had noticed that look on Carlos' face and knew he was gonna stick his face in it.

"Carlos it's for Kendall." Logan said as he moved the cake out of Carlos' view so the Latino wouldn't want to eat.

Carlos looked sad but then they all looked over at the couch when they hear a noise.

There was a storage noise coming from the couch, they all looked over to see Kendall hobbling towards the hall way James was by his side knowing what he was going to do and helped him while Carlos had helped Logan since he left his crutches by the couch.

Carlos and Logan walked in on Kendall vomiting quite violently. James was next to him looking grossed out but still by his best friends side rubbing his back and whispered soothing words to him. Pain was written across is face his left hand on the toilet that held his face inches from falling in but of course James had one arm gently wrapped around his waist trying to put too much pressure on his stomach.

Kendall's right arm was in his sling as it was supposed to be, it was wrapped tightly around his ribs, his aching ribs. Kendall finally finished his bangs matted to his forehead with sweat as he leaned against James for support.

"You done?" Carlos whispered quietly he made his way by Kendall's side as left Logan leaning against the door frame for support.

"I don't think so" Kendall whispered out as he went into a painful coughing fit. James thumped his back until he finished. He slumped back on James. James wrapped His arms around Kendall's shivering body. He could feel his stomach churning, but Kendall didn't want to puke again it was too much pain for him and he didn't like it one bit.

"How are you doing?" Logan asked from the door way, he hobbled over to Kendall and laid a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"Been better" Kendall wheezed out as he looked up at Logan, his eyes were watering, filled with fever.

"Wanna go back to the couch "Carlos asked knowing the floor wasn't the great to be on. He wrapped his arms around Kendall helping James to help his violent shivers.

Kendall let out a small nod thinking he was done puking for now; James and Carlos were now helping him to his feet. Kendall was now standing up leaning on James heavily, and slightly swaying against him,

"Wait "he gasped out as he leaned his head over the toilet and ended up puking again, he missed the toiled completely and having it slash on the outside of the toilet. Logan looked disgusted; Carlos turned around and looked away. James was holding up Kendall by the waist as he was moaning in pain from the pressure on his ribs. Kendall lifted his head up as he wiped the puke off with his sleeve.

"Is everything ok?" Mrs. Knight asked as she came and stood by the door and saw her son gasping and coughing in James grip. She rushed over to James side to help ease Kendall off of James. She rubbed his back until he got his breath back.

"Why don't we get you to the couch" Mrs. Knight said as she helped James with some of his weight. "I can clean up the puke later" She said as she saw Logan getting ready to clean it up. Right when she said the he looked relived, he didn't really like to clean up his friends mess.

Logan moved out of the way while Mrs. Knight and James half carried half dragged Kendall back to the couch. Kendall moaned in pain as they did. Mrs. Knight whispered soothing words trying to focus on her instead of the excruciating pain he was in.

Carlos helped Logan walk back into the living room, when we came in Kendall was hissing and moaning in pain as they eased him onto the couch.

"It's ok honey" Mrs. Knight said as she stroked Kendall's hair back. "Kendall honey we need to change your bandages on your ribs; Carlos can you go grab the bag on the table please?" Mrs. Knight said.

Logan hobbled over to the couch and then sat down on the couch a little away from James and Kendall. Kendall looked pale, tired and just plain sick. He was looking at me with his bright green eyes.

"How's your leg? You shouldn't be doing that much movement with your leg and ribs" he said quietly as he looked at Logan, not giving him enough time to respond back with a lie.

"I'm ok Kendall" Logan said. He couldn't believe that he would worry about me; he could be so selfless, and that was one thing everyone loved and hated about him, he always cared about everyone else first, but then there was a time like this and he wouldn't take care of himself unless someone forced him or they took care of him.

"Here mama knight" Carlos said as he came back into the room and handed the bag to her.

"Shirt off" Mrs. Knight said as she slowly lifted his shirt up. Kendall started to protest but then lost when his mom shot him a glare.

Goosebumps were visible all over his torso and arms. Shivers racked his body, his mom and James carefully and quick fully taking off his rib bandages to change Logan hobbled over to Kendall and took James' spot cause he knew how to do this.

James took Kendall's hand and Kendall immediately squeezing it with pain that was in his shot through his aching ribs. Mrs. Knight and Logan had started to re wrap them we were soon done and Kendall let out a soft sigh with relief and slumped back into the couch feeling exhausted.

"It's all done now" Honey Mrs. Knight said as she stroked Kendall's sweaty bangs back and off of his forehead.

Mrs. Knight got up and grabbed a bag of stuff and brought it over she pulled out some pain medication and Tylenol. "Take some" she said as she handed him some pills and a glass of water. He grabbed them and popped them in his mouth and swallowed them with water. "Get some sleep honey, feel better" she said as she pushed Kendall down on his good shoulder. Kendall was asleep within minutes.

"Did you guys make this?" Mrs. Knight asked when she entered the kitchen and saw the wonderful cake they made for Kendall.

"Yea" Logan said as he grabbed his crutches and hopped over to the kitchen joining Mrs. Knight.

"Logan honey you shouldn't be moving this much go back to the couch and relax, you to James "she said forgetting about the great cake they made. She came over and to James and pulled him over to the couch, then helped Logan over getting them comfortable and giving them medicine.

"Well you guys can't watch TV while Kendall's in here but I can get some games if you want" she suggested.

"It's fine I think I am going to take a nap" Logan said as he shrunk into the couch cushions letting out a loud yawn.

"Me to" James said getting comfortable on the couch.

"Fine I will be down at the pool" Carlos said getting ready to leave.

"Ok don't cause to much trouble" Mrs. Knight said

"Ok mama knight" Carlos said as he ran out of the apartment with a goofy grin on his face.

"Good night boys" She said as he gave each boy a kiss on the forehead and left the room bring peace and quiet.

"Logan do you think Kendall is ok?" asked James looking over at the sick boy.

"Honestly I don't know" Logan replied not happy that he didn't know how to help his friend.

"Guys I'm fine I just a little sick" Kendall croaked out. "Quite worrying about me" he said softly.

"Kendall you're sick and you're not ok" James pointed out. Kendall could be so stubborn at times, especially when he was sick. He always hid his pain from his friends and family and none of them knew

"James is right and you know it" Logan said sternly, agreeing with Kendall this time it wasn't some little why and it kind of irritated them at time when he took it to far. hockey injury it was a big one that left Kendall in pain, and not to mention he was sick and puking his guts up which was not good for his injuries.

"Just go back to sleep Kendall" James said knowing the blond was tired with all the drugs that were in him but at least they were taking the pain away from there fallen leader.

"You to." Kendall said as he looked at us with his bright green eyes.

"Here let's all go to sleep we all need it.'" Logan said as a compromise knowing the fight could go on all night even when they were all tired.

"Fine" Kendall grumbled as he slowly fell into deep sleep again, letting out soft snores each time. James and Logan soon fell asleep to bring the apartment to peace.

Carlos entered the crib to see his friends all asleep he crept in quietly making sure he didn't wake them and made his way up to bed slipping off into sleep.

It was around midnight when Kendall woke up, he found himself on the couch with James and Logan both passed out next to him, and he didn't feel good, his head pounded and his stomach twisted he felt like he was gonna be sick soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it =) **

**Read and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall laid there on the couch, feeling nauseous as the minutes passed and turned into hours. He laid there for 2 hours; he didn't want to wake up his sleeping friends. But he just couldn't hold it back any more. Kendall let out a soft cry as he wrapped his arms around his aching stomach, it twisted once more very violently making Kendall whimper out a little bit louder but the snores covered up his whimpers.<p>

Kendall desperately wanted to wake up one of his sleeping friends but one he didn't like to bother his friends in the middle of the night, and second he couldn't even move his stomach twisted in pain, and Kendall cried out and threw up all over the couch and floor. Tears fell down the pale boys face as he heaved once more.

Kendall felt someone's hand on his back trying to soothe him during his weak moment. Kendall let out one last heave as he lifted his head up and saw the big mess he made, he let out a whimper and made a move to get up to clean it but was pushed back down by 2 pairs of arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked as he looked into Kendall's eyes the glowed in the night.

"Gotta clean up the mess" Kendall said his voice sounding horrible after puking for the last 5 minutes.

"No way you just puked your guts up, I will clean it up" James said as he stood up and clicked on the light. He looked at the mess and saw it was big mess, all over the couch, and fell onto the floor.

"See it's a big mess, you shouldn't have to be cleaning up my messes, and I can get it" Kendall said again trying to get up, but was pushed back down by Logan.

"Sit" Logan said sternly as he pressed a hand to Kendall's forehead to find it burning up. "Stay" Loan said as he got up and left the room and came back seconds later with a thermometer and stuck it in Kendall's mouth.

Kendall let out a growl as he pouted as Logan held the thermometer in place knowing if he didn't hold onto it, it would already be out of his mouth. James on the other hand scowled at the puke and started to clean it up with a towel making a disgusted faced when he did.

"James, just let me do it" Kendall said as he reached out for the towel.

"Kendall, zip it" Logan said harshly and slapped his hand away from the towel.

"Logie woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" James said letting out a chuckle and giving Logan one of his James Diamond's smiles. Logan scowled at him and grabbed the thermometer when it beeped.

"104.2, and James yes I don't like to wake up to hear my friend puking their guts up" Logan said as he looked at Kendall who was already drifting off into sleep.

"Well neither do I and I also don't like to pick it up" James said as he gestured to the half of the mess he already picked up.

"Well I could have gotten it to" Logan spat out.

"Jeez Loges, what got into you?" James asked when he saw Logan getting all riled up over a pile of puke.

"What got into me? What got into me?" He shouted making Kendall whimper out in pain all the noise was giving him a horrible headache. "Well let's see I am injured, you are injured, Kendall is injured, and sick and puking his guts up, oh yea it's only 3:30 am and I have the right to be a little angry" Logan shouted.

"Guys shut up" Kendall shouted as loud as his aching throat would let him. He held his head in his hand and let tears fall freely down his face; all the shouting was giving him a horrible headache.

Logan and James looked over at Kendall who was crying in his hands now. When they saw Kendall crying they realized they had been fighting right in front of him, making him feel worse about himself.

"I'm sorry Kenny" Logan said as he ruffled Kendall's blond hair.

"It's OK, I just have a headache now" He mumbled out as he curled up into the thick blanket and stuffed his face into it, letting out a harsh cough.

Logan and James both cringed at the sound of Kendall's hacking cough. James rubbed Kendall's back until he finished, tears fell down his face as he cradled his aching ribs in his arms. Covering them as if something was gonna come up and hit him there.

"Just get some sleep Kenny" Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's back until he heard the soft snores coming from his mouth.

"Loges, Kendall is fine it's just the flu he's not dying or anything" James said a little bit more sincere than before, he walked over to Logan leaving the almost picked up puke sitting there. He wrapped his good arm around Logan. "Dude you are just stressing out" James said softly as he made him sit on the couch next to Kendall.

"Yea I know, but everything turns worse for Kendall when he is sick. Have you ever noticed that?" Logan asked as he looked into James' eyes.

"Yea of course I notice it, but I don't like to make a big deal out of it because in the end Kendall will be fine and soon enough he will be back out on the ice." James said as he finished picking up the puke and was now washing his hands.

"Yea I guess, let's get some sleep James and hopefully we will have a better morning" Logan said as he got comfy on the couch again.

"Night Loges" James said as he clicked off the light.

"Night James" Logan said as he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Mrs. Knight woke up at 7:15am to see James, Logan, and Kendall curled up in the same position as they were last night. Kendall looked worse than before which concerned her. She walked over to him and placed a cool hand on his forehead to find it burning up. She spotted the thermometer on the table and slipped in his mouth waiting for it to beep.

Mrs. Knight looked at the couch and saw a stain of puke, and then thinking last night didn't go as smooth as I thought it did. The thermometer beeped, she took it out and it ready 104.2 she walked over the freezer and grabbed some ice packs and wrapped them up in a towel and placed them on his forehead. He let out a whimper but didn't wake up.

The guys were gonna get up around 8:00am or Logan, James, and Carlos will Kendall on the other hand might be sleeping for a while which was fine because he was sick and needed more sleep then the others did. Mrs. Knight started to make eggs, pancakes, and bacon for the four boys plus her daughter.

Carlos was the first to wake up; he walked out into the kitchen to see Mrs. Knight had prepared a nice breakfast for them to have.

"Yummy" Carlos squealed as he grabbed a plate and started piling it on. Mrs. Knight let out a chuckle and continued to make more food knowing James and Logan would do the same thing Carlos just did. "Thanks Mama Knight" Carlos said as he added syrup.

"Don't add too much this time" Mrs. Knight warned the hyper Latino about last time, he was so hyper he couldn't sleep for two days straight.

Carlos nodded thinking about it, after the two days passed and they were in the recording studio the third day, he had passed out from exhaustion. But he was happy again to finally have gotten some sleep.

Logan was the next to wake up; he grabbed his crutches and hobbled over to the kitchen taking a quick glance at Kendall before he proceeded over there. Kendall looked worse than last night after puking his guts up all over the floor and couch.

"Hey Mama Knight" Logan said as he attempted to grab a plate with one hand and tried to walk on, but failed miserably.

"Logan, go sit down, I can bring you the food" Mrs. Knight said as she pulled out a chair for him to sit in. She grabbed the plate from him and pile on pancakes, eggs, and bacon knowing this boy would be hungry. "How was last night?" Mrs. Knight asked wondering how her son did, even though she had a good guess on the answer.

"Horrible, he woke up around 3:00 am and threw up all over the couch and floor" Logan said as he dug into the food.

"Oh" she said as she sat down at a spot across from Logan and Carlos. "Yea I saw a stain on the couch and wondered what it was from" She said.

"Yea sorry about that" Logan said.

"No its fine, I can get someone to clean it up "Mrs. Knight said as she took a long sip of her coffee.

Logan nodded his head and continued to eat.

"Look who finally woke up" Logan said as he saw James finally stir from the couch. He rolled over and got up walking over to the food. Grabbing a plate just like Carlos and Logan, mostly Carlos because Logan struggled. He piled food on it and sat down next to Logan.

"So it looks like you woke up in a better mood" James commented to Logan as he dug into his food.

"Yea well I got more sleep" Logan said as he defended himself.

James let out a chuckle and muttered something under his breath.

"Really guys?" Katie exclaimed as she came out into the kitchen fully dressed for the day looking for the food that smelt amazing from where her room was.

"What?" Carlos asked as he took more eggs off the plate.

"You ate all the food" She accused them.

"WE didn't eat it all, see there is still some on my plate" James said as he pointed to the food on his plate that he was ready to eat.

"Oh so this is for me?" Katie asked sarcastically pretending to take it, but having her hand slapped away seconds later.

"Fine I will have a pop tart" she muttered as he put one in the toaster. "Where did mom go?" She asked no one in particular.

"Shopping" Logan said as he pushed his now empty plate away from him. "That is what I call a good breakfast" He said as he rubbed his now full stomach.

"It is, because I would have never known" She said as she took her pop tart out and started to eat it.

"Aww Katie is pouting" James said teasing Katie. This earned him a punch on the arm. "Oww hurt the cripple more?" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Aww James isn't full of muscle is he" Katie joked around with James. James shook his head in disagreement.

After breakfast was done the guys had put everything away, making the kitchen all nice. Katie had left to go to the pool claiming she didn't want to spend a perfectly good day with theses idiots.

"I want to wake up Kendall" Carlos whined as he played the video game all alone, he was stuck on one part and knew Kendall had already mastered that video game.

"Do it and I will kill you" Logan snarled making sure the blond got as much sleep as he could with these guys which wouldn't be much.

"But I need him, I'm stuck here" Carlos said pointing to the video game.

"It doesn't matter, he couldn't even help you if he wanted to, his concussion" James said reminding Carlos that he was still injured.

Carlos huffed out and turned off the videogame.

"Guys?" Kendall said weakly as he opened his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it =) **

**Read and Review please!**

**Sorry if this is a bad chapter! =(  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>James, Carlos, and Logan stood in a half circle around the couch looking at Kendall waiting for him to wake up. A few minutes passed and Kendall's eye lids slowly started to flutter. Kendall's bright fevered eyes showed and focused on Logan, or tried to the word spun around him and he let out a soft whimper.<p>

"Kenny, are you OK?" Logan asked as he saw Kendall's face scrunch up in pain.

"Stop moving Loges" He rasped out as he looked up at Logan once again after squeezing his eyes shut to stop the spinning but no luck.

"Kenny, I'm not moving" Logan said confused at what he was talking about.

"Guys I think he's gonna blow chunks soon" Carlos said as he looked at Kendall carefully and saw the green in his face.

Logan and James soon realized what Carlos was looking at, and sure enough Kendall's face had a tint of green.

"James, grab a bucket" Logan said immediately as he helped Carlos sit Kendall up.

James left the living room looking for a bucket Kendall could spew his guts into.

"James, hurry up with the bucket!" Logan exclaimed as he saw Kendall reach up with his left arm and place it over his mouth.

James rushed into the bathroom and grabbed the trash can and rushed back out into the living room shoving it under Kendall just in time for him to puke in it.

Kendall whimpered out with each heave and wrapped his arms around his aching ribs; each heave jolted his ribs making him in excruciating pain. Carlos wrapped his arms around Kendall's shivering body trying to get the sick blond to stop heaving.

Logan held the bucket under Kendall as each heave left Kendall in tears. James wiped each of the tears that fell down his face. Carlos just held Kendall there in his arms letting him heave and hoping that each one would be the last one.

After Kendall finished he rested his head in Carlos' chest and curling up. Carlos ran his hand up and down Kendall's back trying to soothe the sick boy. Logan grabbed a tissue and wiped the extra puke that remained on his face. Kendall shot him a great full look.

Kendall let the hot tears fall down his face and soak into Carlos' shirt. Carlos held him there letting their leader fall into his arms and break down, to be honest Carlos had never seen Kendall cry and want to be held by his friends but this moment there blond leader was desperate for comfort.

Logan got up and hobbled over and grabbed a bucket and filled it up with cold water and tossed in a rag, he hobbled back over there with James' help and set the bucket down then left to go find a thermometer. Logan came back in with a thermometer in his pocket.

Kendall slowly sat up and looked over at Logan who was wiping his face with a cold rag, sending shivers down his back when the coldness hit his skin. He let out a soft whimper and gave Logan a hurt look for making his shiver so much.

"Kenny, are you OK?" Logan asked softly as he dabbed his face with the cold washcloth.

Kendall whimpered out and buried his face Carlos' chest, letting out a sob.

"I don't think he feels good Loges" James said as he sat down on the table in front of the couch and rubbed circles on Kendall's knee with his hand letting the sick boy know he was there for him.

"Hmm….. What made you think of that?" Logan asked sarcastically as he shot James a sarcastic look.

James glared at Logan's sarcasm. "It takes no genius to figure out that he's not feeling good, jeez Loges I thought you would have figured that out" James said in the same sarcastic tone Logan did.

Logan glared at James, ending the conversation right then in there knowing they would start a fight soon, a fight that they didn't need since Kendall needed them right there. Carlos had picked up on there fighting and glared at both of them.

"Kendall, can I take your temperature?" Logan asked softly looking at Kendall in a pleading look.

Kendall thought for a few minutes and nodded his head yes and opened his mouth. There was no denying he was sick any more it was so obvious to his friends and family and there was no way he could hide it anymore so he just let them baby him, making them feel happy.

They all sat there in awkward silence waiting for the small device to beep. "103.2" Logan read out lout as he took it out of Kendall's mouth. Kendall groaned and curled back up back into Carlos' chest he was the only one that wasn't fighting.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Logan asked as he rubbed Kendall's shoulder blades hoping that the blond would come to his senses and tell him what was bothering him so much.

Kendall coughed into Carlos' chest, hoping that Logan would understand that he didn't have the energy to talk at all. Logan was smart enough and picked up on his quietness and let him slip off into sleep against Carlos' chest.

"Guys, is Kendall gonna be OK?" Carlos asked softly as he stroked the blond's hair back off his forehead, and it was no longer matted to his forehead with sweat.

"yea he should be fine, as long as he gets enough sleep and takes his medication the pain should subside and the flu will go away if we treat it right" Logan said talking in his doctor mode but making it so James and Carlos could understand what he was saying.

Carlos and James nodded. Logan relaxed back into the couch letting the now warm water sit there on the table. Logan kicked back his feet and let them rest on the table. Carlos held Kendall close to his chest as if he was a baby. He placed his hands over Kendall's ear to block out any necessary noises. James sat down next to Logan kicking his long legs back just like Logan had done, all of them relaxing next to Kendall.

Kendall on the other hand felt horrible before he fell asleep. First he woke up with his head pounding and the world spinning around him, and let me know that is the horrible combination and not to mention the nausea that was in his stomach. His ears and throat burned thinking it was just part of the flu.

Kendall hated being sick, and this time he despised it. It brought pain to his ribs each time he coughed. It made him feel all weak but he didn't care anymore that his best friend held him close to his chest. He could still hear Carlos whispering soothing words to him trying to get him to calm down after all the intense puking he did.

All of the boys soon were fast asleep on the couch, hoping that Kendall would be OK and be feeling better when they woke up. They all woke up with a loud ringing filling the quite apartment. Logan reached over and grabbed Kendall's phone answering it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Logan said his voice sounding thick with sleep.

"Hey this is coach" The coach said on the other line.

"Hey this is Logan" Logan said hoping that he would have noticed this wasn't Kendall but had no clue if the coach knew who he was talking to.

"Hey Logan, just thought I would check in to see how everyone is doing" He said trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"Umm me and James are making good progress" Logan said not wanting to mention Kendall's condition but he should have known the coach would ask about the caption.

"How is my fearless captain?" He asked hoping for a good answer like 'he's doing fine, or making good progress' bud no that didn't happen.

"Sick and severely injured" Logan said softly in the phone as he said Kendall's condition. The coach obviously wasn't happy his captain was off the ice and unable to play which was horrible news for the coach.

"OK well will he be able to play at all the rest of the season?" He asked hoping he would make a great recovery.

"Maybe, he's really beaten up though" Logan said as he looked at Kendall who was still peacefully asleep in Carlos' arms.

"OK, well the other guys that beat you guys up are banned for life on this hockey rec. so yea, I hope to see you guys at some games sometime soon, and give Kendall my best wishes" He said sadly that his best hockey player couldn't be there.

Kendall had been playing hockey ever since he was a little kid, his dad had taught him before he died and ever since then Kendall's passion for hockey grew every day always wanting to do his best, trying his hardest and seceding at everything.

Kendall was like born on the ice; he was a natural at it. It came to him and he picked it up quickly and became second nature to him. And also being Kendall's best friends for so long they knew Kendall played his heart every game, gave it his best shot and always ended up doing great. They also knew every game he played was for his father.

"Hey Loges who was that?" James asked as he stretched out wincing at the pain in his ribs.

"Coach, he wanted to see how we were doing, but mostly how Kendall was doing" Logan said as he sat up more looking at James.

James nodded his head; he knew that the coach loved Kendall for his passion for hockey and that he really loved it, also because he's the best one on the team.

"Want anything to eat?" Logan asked breaking James out of his thought. It was almost noon and he bet the other guys were hungry.

"Sure" James said as he stood up, then helping Logan to his feet and handing him his crutches. "Aww look at them "James said softly admiring the way Carlos and Kendall were curled up to gather once again.

Logan let out a chuckle as he saw what James was looking Kendall was all curled up in Carlos' chest and Carlos had his arms wrapped around him protectively.

"Let's let them sleep for a little bit longer" Logan said, he knew Kendall would wake up sooner or later if all of his friends are, but if Carlos is asleep he was have a greater chance of staying asleep. James nodded his head and walked over to the kitchen behind Logan.

James went over to the freezer and pulled out a pizza. Logan started to preheat the oven.

"Should we make Kendall anything?" James asked wondering if he would be hungry or if he just lost his appetite altogether.

"Yea let's just make him some soup just in case he wants to try something to eat, but I highly doubt it." Logan said as he grabbed a can of soup then a pan and hopped over to the stove and started to cook it.

"Really Logan?"James asked Logan who could barely stand up and make soup with his crutches. "Go sit down, I will make the soup" James said as he made Logan go sit down.

"Fine" Logan muttered under his breath and sat down on the stool.

"Ohh are you guys making food?" Carlos asked, his voice brining happiness and sound to the apartment.

James and Logan burst out laughing; they missed it when it was loud in the apartment.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked groggily as he looked at Carlos, then James, and then Logan wondering what he had missed when he was sleeping.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked as he hobbled over to Kendall and took a seat next to him.

Kendall shrugged not knowing what to say, he didn't like it when people worried about him because it was his job to worry about them.

"Kendall, you have to tell me so I can help you get better" Logan said.

Kendall was too tired to argue so he started his list of things of what was wrong with him. "Headache, stomachache, throat and ears hurt, chills, achy, nauseous, and feeling just plain sick" Kendall said as he rubbed his head against Logan's shoulder. Logan could feel the heat radiate off the sick boy, Kendall quietly let out a whimper and coughed into Logan's shoulder, and Logan rubbed his back hoping it would be over soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it =) **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>

**Happy Christmas 3 days away! Last day of school today. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! =)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Logan sat next to Kendall and rubbed his back, Kendall coughed uncontrollably in Logan's shoulder. He let out soft whimpers with each hack that came out from him. Logan whispered soothing words into Kendall's ear as he coughed into his shoulder.<p>

James had walked over to the kitchen he poured some soup in a small bowel, grabbed a water bottle, and grabbed his medication and carried it over to where Kendall and Logan sat.

"Here ya go buddy" James said as he handed the sick and injured boy his medication for the pain his injuries brought him.

Kendall smiled gratefully at James and took the pills and took a swig of water and threw his aching head back and swallowed the pills letting out a little gag. Logan rubbed his back as he took the pills.

"Here "Logan said softly as he handed him the bowl of soup waiting for him to eat some.

"I'm not hungry" Kendall rasped out as he handed him the bowl of soup with his good hand and leaned into Logan's side more getting tired out quickly

"But you have to eat" Carlos said giving the sick boy puppy dog eyes, he barely ate anything these days he knew he was sick but he never had been sick and lost his appetite like Kendall had. Carlos looked at Kendall and noticed he was really sick he kinda understood why Kendall wasn't in the mood to eat but then again he didn't.

"I'm really not hungry" Kendall rasped out as he looked at Logan, his bright fevered green eyes started into Logan's chocolate eyes and Logan was ready to give into Kendall and snapped out of it knowing he really needed to eat something.

"Kendall, you need to eat you are not gonna sweet talk your way out of this I'm sorry but you really need to eat even if it's just a small bite" Logan said harshly to Kendall.

"I don't want to" Kendal shot back at him, all this arguing was making his throat hurt more, and not to mention his aching head it pounded with pain.

"Kendall, you are going to eat the damn soup" Logan barked at him, getting ready to shove the soup in his mouth, he was tired of arguing with Kendall and not to mention his ribs throbbed making the pain into anger. He shoved the spoon into Kendall's mouth, resulting Kendall to puke it all up, tears flowed down his flushed cheeks as he heaved one last time.

Once Kendall was done Logan looked in Kendall's eyes and saw the pain and fear and all the pain that Logan felt turned into guilt. "I'm so sorry Kenny" Logan said softly as he watched Kendall scoot towards James leaning into his grasp.

James and Carlos sat there as they watched there two friends argue. Carlos was afraid something bad was gonna happen to one of them, and James just thought that Logan needed to blow off their anger.

Kendall let the tears fall down his flushed checks he slowly stood up swaying slightly and Logan had reached out to steady him but Kendall backed up away from him, he looked at his best friends and let the tears fall freely. Kendall slowly limped to the slide and started to climb it. James was walking over there to help him. Kendall was half way up when he let out a painful screamed and slid right down the slide.

Logan looked horrified he couldn't believe he just did that to his best friend he was sick he obviously wasn't hungry and wasn't in the mood to eat any time soon he just let the pain take over him and bully his best friends into eating. Logan broke out of his thoughts when he heard the pain of screaming and he looked over at Kendall who was now at the bottom of the slide holing his ribs.

Logan hobbled over to James and Kendall and knelt down by him. "What wrong buddy?" Logan asked softly as he looked at Kendall wondering why his ribs throbbed.

"My ribs, they hurt a lot" Kendall rasped out as he coughed harshly into James' shoulder. He cradled his aching ribs and let James rock him.

"Why? Did you hurt them going up the slide?" Logan asked he was starting his 20 doctor questions.

Kendall nodded his head as he let out another hacking cough into James shoulder; he was in too much pain to be angry at Logan at the moment.

After a few minutes passed Kendall was regaining his breath and looked up at Logan and James. Kendall was getting really sleepy; Kendall leaned into James side more and closed his eyes.

"Hey buddy, don't go to sleep yet" Logan said softly as he tapped Kendall's cheek so he would stay awake. Kendall looked up at Logan mortified that he had woken him up.

James hauled Kendall to his feet letting out a grunt as he did. He slowly dragged Kendall's limp body to the couch and eased him back down against the soft couch cushions.

Logan sat down next to Kendall's head and slowly stroked Kendall's head hair off of his sweaty forehead watching the sick boy fall asleep.

"Is he OK?" Carlos asked his voice breaking the awkward silence. The small Latino looked around the room and still saw the puke bucket that was full and noticed Logan was wearing some of Kendall's puke. "Dude can you go change? Please?" Carlos asked Logan.

"Yea I think he will be fine, and why do I... Never mind" Logan said looking at his gross clothes.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" James asked Logan and Carlos. It was gonna be a really boring after noon, they would have to be quiet for Kendall's sake of sleeping and the doctor had called yesterday informing them Kendall's concussion was cleared and he could watch TV.

"So what should we watch?" Logan asked as he came out of his room with a clean shirt and hobbling down the stairs. He looked over at Kendall just to make sure the blond was doing OK.

"Ummm…. How about the lion king?" Carlos suggested pulling the movie out.

James and Logan shrugged they could care less what they watched they just wanted to keep their minds off of Kendal for a little bit.

Carlos rushed over almost knocking over the DVD player James and Logan hid a laugh as they watched the crazy Latino. They were surprised that he hadn't exploded yet from being inside for so long.

Carlos sat back on the floor staring up at the TV .The movie had started. After 2 hours of sitting there watching a move, Kendall only had a few coughing fits but not too many which pleased the young doctor. James was happy that Kendall was able to sleep peacefully for a bit after being awake for so long and coughing so much. Carlos was happy for Kendall but he had so much energy built up in him after the last few days he was jumping off the walls.

Carlos ran over to the couch getting ready to jump on Kendall forgetting the tall blond was sick and injured. James tried to stop him but was too late. Carlos jumped right on Kendall's ribs and a crack was heard through the apartment.

"Uh-oh" James said softly as he watched Kendall cry out in pain cradling his ribs.

Carlos looked at what he just did and he hopped right off of Kendall and tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm so so so so so sorry" Carlos sobbed out into Kendall's shoulder.

"Kendall, are you OK?" Logan asked softly as he looked down at Kendall who was now curled up on his side hugging his middle as if he was gonna lose it any moment.

Tears fell down Kendall's eyes. Logan was debating if they should take him to the emergency room, he listened to Kendall's breathing over the last few days and noticing it was really hard for him to get a deep breathe. He knew if that lasted to long the mucus and moisture would build up in his lungs causing pneumonia.

"James can you carry him?" Logan asked wondering if James was strong enough to carry Kendall, he knew it was a bad idea with James' broken arm but Kendall wasn't willing to uncurl himself yet.

James nodded his head and walked over to him he slipped his arms under the blond feeling the shivers that racked his body they were so violent. "Logan he shivering a lot" James said softly.

Logan had hobbled over to James and placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder feeling the boy's trembling under his hand. He them pushed his bangs off of his forehead feeling the heat radiate off of him.

"Let's get him to the hospital" Logan said as he grabbed Carlos' wrist and dragged him out of the room the best he could with his crutches.

Carlos was in shock he just hurt his friends and he was in more pain than ever. Kendall had uncurled himself halfway through the ride, his ribs protested with each movement. James was speeding down the road not caring if he got pulled over. Logan rubbed Kendall's shoulder feeling so bad for the boy.

James had pulled up to the parking lot rushing over to the other side of the car, Kendall had re curled himself up on Logan's lap, tear tracks stained his flushed cheeks, he was in deep sleep and James did not want to wake him up just yet. He carried the sick boy into the room, Logan hopped right behind him on crutches while Carlos followed behind silently tears ran down his face.

"Hi my friends is sick and I think he broke a rib or two and he already had 5 cracked ribs" Logan said quickly to the lady at the desk she kept on looking at these boys like ' what the hell happened to you'

"Oh my" The lady said she called a nurse and Kendall was taken from James arms and brought back into the emergency room.

Logan knew having more than 3 broken ribs was dangerous and he had at least 7. James, Logan, and Carlos sat there in the waiting room waiting for news on Kendall.

"What's wrong Carlitos?" Logan asked the crying Latino.

"I-i-i-I'm-m s-s-so soorrry" Carlos cried out into Logan's arms. Logan sat there rubbing his back letting him cry out in pain.

"Its OK buddy Kendall is fine" Logan cooed to the crying boy.

"Kendall Knight" A doctor said as he walked through the big doors.

James, Logan, and Carlos stood up, they walked towards the doctor who stood at the door way.

"Well your friend unfortunately did break another 2 ribs, and because of that he had caught pneumonia, but he also had the flu so a combination of the flu and the broken ribs caused the pneumonia, we will keep him here for a few hours to see how the medication goes, if everything looks fine I will send him home with more medication. He will have to keep his ribs wrapped for 2 more weeks more"

"OK, can we go see him?" Carlos asked softly.

"Yes, he is in room 112" The doctor said as he showed them the way.

"Kendall" James said softly as he walked over to the pale boy, he almost blended in with the white room and it scared James he never seen Kendall so sick or pale. James pulled up a chair and rubbed Kendall's casted hand.

Carlos sat down on the other side of Kendall, while Logan sat talked to the doctor more.

"He will be out of it for a few hours. and James and Logan, take it easy on your injuries I'm gonna have you previous doctor come in and do a check up on you guys today, I think you are over doing it just a little bit" The doctor said looking at James and Logan.

"OK and what about his fever?" Logan asked going through his mental check list.

"It was around 104.5, it isn't great but the 104 fevers do come with pneumonia" The doctor explained.

"OK thank you so much" Logan said as he shook the doctor's hand and sat down next to James.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I know this is like late cause its been like a week haha but I have this thing where I hate not updating over a week but ya know if you have been reading any of my other stories its been well over a week. I hope you guys like it, read and review please reviews make me happy!**

**Ok on another subject, I am gonna re write the last few chapter of big time sick, but this is going to be the list I will update for.**

**Taking Requests**

**Cancel the Concert?**

**Big Time Sick**

**This is like the only time i would plan out what stories I will update but I know people have been waiting to read the new chapters of big time sick. But I have not been writing request so I have to get that in and Cancel the Concert has been hard to write but I will finish all these stories!**

**I am wondering if any one really ready Cancel the Concert? because I am thinking about deleting it, I probably wont but ya know if no one is reading it I won't update it any time soon. **

**Sorry for the wait on any of these stories =(**

**Read and Review please! =)**

**Oh and happy new years!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Another doctor had come into the room a few moments later. He looked over at Logan and James and saw the injuries. He then looked in the bed and saw their friend and knew he was in a bad condition.<p>

"Hello I am going to do your check up with Logan Mitchell and James Diamond" The doctor said as he moved over to the other side of the room and used the empty bed next to Kendall. James and Logan both looked at him they shared a shrug and both thought 'what could go wrong'.

"Well I can take James first, if that's ok" The doctor said as he pointed to James who was only a few steps away from where he was standing. James stood up and walked over to the doctor. He first started with checking his ribs. The doctor took off his shirt and ran his fingers down his torso. James winced in pain when he got to the broken ones.

"Ok well they look like they are healing nicely, just take it easy, ok?" The doctor said as he slowly started to put his shirt back on. He then cut of his cast. The doctor carefully grabbed his arm and ran his hand over it putting slight pressure on his broken areas. James only let out soft whimpers; it hurt a little bit but not like it was excoriating pain. He then put a new red cast on James' arm. "Everything looks good Mr. Diamond, just take it easy with your injures" The doctor said as he patted his shoulder.

"Thank you doc" James said glad to know he was doing everything right.

"No problem and I hope you have a great day" The doctor said as he shook James' hand. "Logan, can you come over here for a few minutes?" The doctor asked as he looked at Logan.

Logan slowly stood up and grabbed his crutches and made his way over to the nice doctor. Logan sat on the bed when he reached the doctor he started at his ribs just like he had done with James. Taking off his shirt and running his hand down his ribs, he could fell his ribs healing nicely. They were barely broken anymore. "Ok everything looks good here, your ribs are very nice" The doctor said as he handed him his shirt.

"Ok I am going to cut off your cast" The doctor said as he took out his mini razor and started to cut off the cast. The doctor started to examine Logan's leg noticing it wasn't healing up as nice as his ribs. He was actually over doing it with his leg and needed to take it easy on him.

"Ok you really need to take it easy on that leg, you may have a cast on it but that doesn't mean you should walk around on it" The doctor said he started to put the new bright green cast on his leg, he made it run up to his mid-thigh. Logan shook his head to show he understood. He knew he should take it easy on his leg but he really didn't like it when he couldn't move around freely.

"Ok well James it looks like you are doing a great job, just take it easy and Logan I really suggest you take it easy on that leg if you want it to get better" The doctor said as he packed up his stuff and shook Logan's hand.

"I told ya needed to take it easy" Kendall rasped out as he looked at Logan to see him standing up with his crutches, Logan slowly made his way over to Kendall's bed side.

"And I hope you get better Mr. Knight" the doctor said as he left the room leaving the four boys to talk in privet.

"Kendall, I am so so so so so sorry" Carlos sobbed out brining Kendall skinny body into a hug. Kendall winced out in pain; a tear slowly fell down his eye when Carlos gave him a hug.

"It's ok" Kendall said as he attempted to give Carlos a hug back, but failed miserably. Kendall went into a painful hacking cough; it brought tears to Kendall's green eyes. James slowly rubbed Kendall's back as Carlos eased him back down on the bed. Kendall kept on letting out each harsh cough. Finally they slowly died down and Kendall leaned into the soft, warm bed.

"When can I go home?" Kendall asked as his eyes slowly started to close. He was getting exhausted as each minute passed.

"Soon, just wait a few more hours" Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's arm affectionately. He watched the young blond slowly fall asleep once again brining him into a land of free pain.

"Logan, Carlos, go home you look tired" James said as he looked at both of them Carlos was already asleep on Kendall's bed hugging the poor boy to death.

"No I am not leaving you alone, we can probably go home a in a few hours, we already been here for 2" Logan said looking at Carlos who wouldn't look like he would let go of Kendall.

"Well actually you guys can go home right now, everything looks good on him, and we already wrapped his ribs and have him on strong pain medication" The doctor said as he handed Logan the discharge papers for Kendall, and then the paper for his medication.

"Yay" James said as he squealed like Carlos would if he was awake.

"Ok, just get him dressed and I want him to take it easy, the bruising on his side looks horrible so I would ice that" The doctor said as he handed Logan his cloths that he had come in.

James slowly got Carlos off the sick boy; he then went and started to shake Kendall awake. "Kenny, wake up you can come home now" James said softly shaking Kendall until his green eyes slowly opened up and looked at James.

"James stop shaking me" Kendall whimpered out as he rubbed his stomach that churned he let out soft whimpers until James stopped shaking him.

"We can go home now" Logan said softly as he helped Kendall sit up. A huge smile appeared on Kendall's face. James helped him sit up and take off the stupid gown they made them wear. Kendall now sat in just his boxers. Logan gasped out, he saw Kendall's torso it was all bandaged up and everything, his hip was looking mighty ugly all black and blue. James helped Kendall into a pair of sweat pants, and a warm sweat shirt.

"Can we go now?" Kendall asked softly as he looked up at James who was putting on his sling, Kendall let out a soft whimper as James forced his arm into the sling. Kendall hated wearing the stupid thing it was uncomfortable.

"Now, just hop into this wheel chair and we can leave. " Logan said as he pointed to the wheel chair that saw next to the bed. Kendall huffed out and slowly stood up with James' help and slowly eased himself into the wheel chair, Kendall hated it but he knew he had to sit in it for him to actually get out of it.

Carlos pushed Kendall out of the hospital making sure to be extra careful with him. Once they got to the car Carlos slid into the drivers spot while James helped Kendall into the car after a lot of hissing and moaning. James managed to get Kendall sitting in the car. Logan shoved his casted leg into the car fist swing his body in. James had hopped into the passenger's seat. Carlos headed to the pharmacy first.

Logan had gone into the pharmacy with Carlos trailing behind him, James and Kendall had both stayed in the car. Kendall looked at James and saw that he was nodding off. Kendall shivered so violently, he wrapped his arms around his body trying to stay warm.

"How are you doing back there?" James asked as he twisted his body around looking at Kendall who was shivering uncontrollably. James got out of the car and came into the back seat with Kendall; James wrapped his strong arms around Kendall trying to keep the tall blond warm.

"Thanks James" Kendall said as he laid his head on the blonds strong arm slowly falling asleep. Kendall let out a huge cough, James looked worried he rubbed the sick boy's back as he coughed and coughed again and again. He let out a whimper wrapping arms around his aching ribs. Kendall let out a last cough as he leaned into James' arms once again.

"Aww… buddy" James said as he hugged the boy, James' arm wrapped around Kendall's skinny body. He could feel the trembles that wracked his body; tears fell down his pale face and onto James' shirt.

"How's he doing?" Logan asked as he took his seat in the passenger's seat. He noticed that James was sitting next to a sleeping Kendall.

"He was coughing a lot and shivering uncontrollably" James said as he let Kendall's body slump against him, Carlos jacked the heat on high and the car was becoming nice and warm making Kendall's shivers become less violent.

"Are we home?" Kendall mumbled out as he heard all the talking going on.

"No were close though" Carlos said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Kendall nodded his head and laid his aching head back on James' shoulder. James wrapped his strong arms around Kendall's shoulders hoping to bring warmth to the sick boy. Kendall slowly fell asleep again hoping to feel better when he woke up again.

James carefully carried a sleeping Kendall out of the car and carried him back up to apartment 2J. Logan and Carlos followed close behind. James brought Kendall into his room and tucking him into his warm comfy bed hoping that he would sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

Logan, James, and Carlos were tired it was already 2 am in the morning, they all got ready for bed and went to bed. James woke up to hear Kendall coughing in the bed next to him. James slowly made his way over to Kendall helping the sick boy sit up and cough out whatever was in his lungs. Kendall whimpered out as he kept on coughing.

Finally after a good 10 minutes of non-stop coughing Kendall looked up at James to see his eyes fully of concern. "How are you doing buddy?" James asked Kendall and he eased him back against the soft pillows.

"Been better" Kendall rasped out as he closed his eyes hoping to ease his aching head. Kendall whimpered out as he heard thunder rumble.

"It's ok buddy" James said as he rubbed Kendall's arm soothingly.

Kendall let out soft whimpers as his head the rain and wind outside the window. Thunder rumbled and Kendall's eyes opened. Kendall let out a soft cry as he clung onto James' arm.

James rubbed Kendall arm hoping to soothe the sick boy.

"Don't leave me" Kendall whispered out as he hung onto James arm.

"I won't I promise" James whispered out as he lay down next to Kendal hoping to ease the tension of the sick boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is really that good but please read and review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>James lay on Kendall's bed that night; he didn't want to leave the poor boy. James stroked Kendall's blond, sweaty hair off of his forehead; it was matted to his forehead. Kendall laid his aching head on James' arm.<p>

Kendall hated being sick he was so vulnerable and he hated that thought. It was getting late Kendall was getting exhausted he wished he could fall asleep but he was in too much pain to do anything even sleep.

"Kenny, you should try to sleep" James whispered out to Kendall. He knew the poor sick boy was still awake and struggling to sleep.

Kendall let out a low moan before he could respond. "I can't my ribs hurt" Kendall whimpered out, he wrapped his ribs around his aching ribs and curled up into James' strong arms.

"I'm gonna go get Logan to see if you can have more medication. Ok?" James said as he made a move to get up but was stopped by Kendall.

"Don't leave me" Kendall rasped out a loud crash of thunder shot through the sky making Kendall jump up in fear and let out a soft whimper.

"Kendall it's gonna be ok, just relax" James cooed as he held a shaking Kendall. A few tears escaped from Kendall's eyes, soft whimpers escaped his mouth. Kendall attempted to fall asleep.

James made a quick move while Kendall was trying to sleep and dashed out the room; he ran into Logan and Carlos' room and shook his bed uncontrollably until he woke up.

"What do you want James?" Logan growled out as he woke up to James shaking his bed. He was not pleased to be woken up like that, especially after a rough night with Kendall. Kendall, Kendall he realized something had to be wrong with Kendall and that's why James was shaking his bed.

Logan leaped out of bed (or the best he could with his cast) almost running into James in the process, he limped into the James and Kendall's room to see Kendall crying softly in his pillow. His breathing was labored and sounded horrible.

"Kendall buddy what's wrong?" Logan asked softly as he sat on the edge of his bed. He rubbed the sick boy's back trying to get him to relax.

"Woah Logan you almost knocked me over" James said as he came into the room to see Logan babying Kendall.

"Well you woke me up and I assumed it had to be something was wrong with Kendall" Logan said proving his logical thinking.

"Well I woke up to Kendall coughing and he couldn't stop and then he couldn't fall back asleep because he said his ribs hurt so much, and I wanted to know if he could have more medication" James explained why he woke up Logan so early.

"Yea, can you get it from the kitchen?" Logan asked as he rubbed Kendall's back trying to soothe him.

James left the room to get the medication and a bottle of water for Kendall. James grabbed the small bottle of medication off the counter and water from the fridge; he made his way back into the room that held his friends.

"Kendall calm down buddy" Logan cooed to the panicked boy, he was sitting up in bed whimpering and moving away from Logan slowly. He backed up into the wall that was behind his bed and slowly moved to the side.

"What's wrong?" James asked Logan when he saw Kendal cowering from Logan.

"I don't know I tried to take his temperature and he ripped the thermometer out of my hand mumbling about a knife and that I was trying to kill him. He then started to back away from me" Logan explained. "He must be delirious" Logan said after thinking for a while.

"Kenny, its ok no one is gonna hurt you" James said softly as he slowly moved towards to the shaking boy. Kendall shook his head and scooted away from James.

"Kendall stop moving you're gonna fall of!" Logan exclaimed as he reached over to Kendall trying to save the boy before he fell but instead they both went tumbling off his bed and finished with a loud thud.

"Guys are you ok?" James asked he looked over the bed to see Kendall curled up on his ribs, his eyes glassed over and looking extremely pale. James made a quick move and reached over and felt his forehead. "Logan, he's burning up" James said as he slowly picked Kendall off the floor and set him back on the bed.

"Yea I know that's why I was trying to get his temperature" Logan said as he picked himself off the floor and grabbed the thermometer that had flung all the way across the room.

"Kenny, its ok calm down it's just me James, your best friend" James said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around the trembling boy. Kendall slowly calmed down and sunk into James' arms.

"Kendall, can I please take your temperature?" Logan asked the boy that was staring off into space. With no answer Logan slipped the thermometer in his mouth and waited for it to beep. '"104.5, that really high" Logan said when he removed the device from his mouth.

Logan left the room and came back in with a cold ice pack, he laid it on Kendall's forehead. Kendall slowly shifted around under the ice pack but left it sitting there. Logan then opened the bottle of medication.

"Kendall, can you take this?" Logan asked sweetly as he handed him the medication.

Kendall shook his head and slowly tilted his aching head back making the ice pack fall of. Logan handed him the bottle of water and Kendall choked down the pills.

"Thank you, wanna go back to sleep?" James asked, he noticed the sick boy was slowly falling asleep against him Kendall let out a painful cough and nodded his head as he sank back into the warm pillows.

James had crawled out of the bed and Logan tucked him in. Kendall slowly drifted off into sleep with the thunder rumbling.

"Wow" was all James managed to say when they left the room, it was already 6:30 and both boys were beyond tired.

"Yea I know" Logan said practically reading James' mind, he was thinking dang that was a long night.

"Well I'm going back to bed, I don't know about you but I'm gonna crash on the couch" James said as he made his way over to the bright orange couch.

"Same, do you mind if I crash in your room to make sure Kendall is ok?" Logan asked.

"Sure, but he lets out loud whimpers in his sleep when he's gonna wake up soon" James said as he laid down on the comfy couch and grabbed the blanket off from the side of the couch.

"Ok, good night James" Logan said as he left James to sleep on the couch and made his way back to Kendall. When he opened the door the sick boy was trembling under the mound of blankets.

Logan rubbed Kendall's back until the whimpers died down; he then made his way over to James' bed and crawled under the blankets.

Carlos woke up around 9:30 and his room was empty, he swung his short legs over the bed and slowly made his way downstairs to see James sleeping on the couch. Carlos then made his way to James' and Kendall's room to see Logan asleep on James' bed and Kendall sleeping in his bed, he was sweat soaked and looking extremely sick.

Carlos made his way into the kitchen and started making breakfast for everyone. He started making some food, not exactly knowing what to make but started throwing random things together hopping it would work.

"Carlos? Buddy what are you doing?" Logan asked as he shuffled out of the room and saw the Latino mixing food together.

"Yea?" Carlos asked as he poked his head out from a cupboard.

"Whatcha' doin?" Logan asked as he made his way over to the kitchen looking over at the bowl of food. It looked like a bowl of puke but Logan didn't want to crush his feeling by telling him that.

"Making breakfast for you guys" Carlos said a she threw more food into the bowl and started mixing it once again.

"Umm ok" Logan said as he sat down on the stool not really knowing what to say to him, he really didn't want to eat that mess.

"Do you wanna try any?" Carlos asked as he spooned some out and licked the spoon clean. "It's really good" Carlos commented as he ate some more.

"No I think I will pass I'm not hungry" Logan said pushing the food away.

"Suite yourself" Carlos said as he ate more of the disgusting food.

"Hey" James said groggily as he stood up from the couch and walked over to his two friends that were in the kitchen, Logan had a disgusted face on and when he saw Carlos in the kitchen he knew immediately that Carlos was making food again.

"Hey want some?" Carlos asked as he showed him what he made. James made the same face Logan had on his face at that moment.

"I'll pass" James said as he sat down next to Logan who looked exhausted.

It was almost 2 in the afternoon and it was quite for 2J, James and Logan sat on the couch reading their own stuff, Logan reading a medical book and James of course reading a cuda magazine. Carlos was bouncing off the walls of boredom.

"Chill out Carlos" Logan said as he looked up to see Carlos looking right at him, his lips made a huge smile which spread across his face.

A soft cough came from the door, and a few seconds later a pale blond came down the swirly slide and sat on the edge of it.

"Hey look who's up" James said jokingly as he came over to Kendall and helped him stand up once again. Kendall slowly limped towards the couch and James carefully helped him sit down.

Kendall let out a soft smile before a cough could over-take his weak body once again. Logan looked at Kendall with concern he thumped his back making tears pool out of his eyes. Logan shared a concern look with James. Carlos had stopped bouncing around and sat down next to his ill friend.

"I'm sorry about last night guys, I didn't mean to keep you up most of the night" Kendall said softly as he looked down at his casted arm.

All three mouths hung open after they heard what Kendall just said.

"Kendall, you don't have to be sorry you're sick and we know you don't feel good" Logan said, the first one to finally break the silence.

Kendall let out a few weak coughs and slumped against the soft cushion. "But… but we spent half of the night in the hospital, and James I woke you up with all the coughing, and Logan you look so… so.. tired" Kendall said softly as he looked at the tired boys.

James wrapped his arms around Kendall's shaking body he was shivering so much and it was so violent. "Logan he's shaking really badly" James said as he made Kendall lay down against the warm couch, Carlos ran out of the room trying to find all the warm blankets in the apartment.

Logan placed a hand on his trembling shoulder the placed a cool hand on his burning forehead.

"Oh Kendall" Logan sighed out, knowing this was gonna be a long recovery for the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok I know it's been like forever since I updated any of my stories I am sorry for that but it's because I had really wanted to finish all the requests so they wouldn't be sitting there for ever but ya I'm sorry =( I hope this is worth it and I am updating ALL of my stories today! Sorry if there are a lot of errors!  
><strong>

**I wrote a new story called Worse day off any one want to read it and review please? cause other wise I will just turn it into a one shot.  
><strong>

**Please Review? Anyone?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Big Time Rush **

* * *

><p>Kendall trembled in James's arms as a few tears escaped the corners of his eyes, letting out a few more harsh coughs. Logan had gone over to the counter, looking over at Kendall's various medications and grabbing the one to help his coughing, as well as his pain reliever. Reaching for a bottle of water, he slowly made his way over to Kendall again.<p>

"Here Kendall, take these." Logan said as he handed him the pills and water.

Logan knew Kendall hated taking medication and wasn't surprised when Kendall only looked at Logan with a glare and shook his head. Logan let out a sigh and looked at James hoping for some help.

"Kendall, come on buddy you need this medicine. It helps you get better." James said, trying to coax the sick boy, hoping he would give in soon.

Kendall only shook his head like a little kid. "It doesn't taste good!" Kendall whined.

James let out a big sigh, just like Logan had done earlier. Kendall wasn't going to take it.

"Kenny, please take it." Logan pleaded as he looked at Kendall with his puppy dog eyes.

"I don't wanna, it tastes funny." Kendall whined again. Logan knew that for Kendall to be this obstinate, he must have been really sick.

Logan looked at Kendall, trying to think of a way to get him to take it, but Kendall was a stubborn person and wouldn't do anything he didn't want to do, no matter how much you begged him.

"Fine" Logan sighed out; he knew he could take it a little bit later, just as long as he got it before night time.

Kendall sighed, pleased that he had won the battle despite how bad he felt. His stomach was slowly churning, and his chest felt heavy.

Kendall didn't like it one bit.

"Well if you won't take your medicine, will you please try to drink something? Please?" Logan asked as he held out a bottle of water to Kendall.

Kendall looked at the bottle of water wondering what to do. He didn't know if he should drink it or not. He really didn't want to, but it was better than the medicine. Kendall let out a sigh and grabbed the bottle of water from him and slowly took a drink. The cool water felt like heaven on his sore throat, but protested with his lungs. Kendall let out a few weak coughs and then continued to drink the nice cold water.

"Thank you." Kendall rasped out as he handed the half empty water bottle back to Logan and curled up under the warm blankets. Kendall's stomach slowly churned, the water he just drank wasn't sitting well and made him want to puke it all back up. But Kendall was smart enough to know that if he couldn't hold down water Kendall would be going back to the hospital for another visit.

Logan noticed Kendall's discomfort and carefully looked at Kendall, trying to make sure he would be okay for a few hours without his medication. Logan finally came to a conclusion to make Kendall take his medication - he needed it.

"Kenny, I know I said you didn't have to take your medicine right now, but I really think you need it." Logan said as he and James carefully helped Kendall sit up.

"No" Kendall moaned as he curled up on his stomach and resisted sitting up, but it wasn't working too well. James was too strong and just picked him up like a little kid, and Kendall leaned into his strong grasp. Kendall let the tears slowly fall down his flushed cheeks and onto James's neck.

"What's wrong?" James asked. All he did was help Kendall sit up, and now Kendall was in tears. James was worried now, Kendall rarely cried and when he did it was always about something important.

Kendall let out a few more tears before he let out a hiccup. After a few more hiccups, puke was soon exploding out of Kendall's mouth and all over James and Logan's cloths. James rubbed Kendall's back soothingly hoping he would stop soon.

Logan had left the room looking for a bucket for the next time.

Of course, he hoped that there wouldn't be a next time, but that didn't seem likely.

Once Kendall had finished puking he leaned into James's arms, panting a little bit and trying to catch his breath after the terrible incident.

Logan came back in the room to see that Kendall had stopped puking and had caught his breath again. Kendall was slowly falling asleep in James's grasp.

"Kendall, before you fall asleep will you please take your medicine? It's supposed to stop you from puking." Logan said as he walked over to Kendall and placed the pills in Kendall's hand.

Kendall made a look - an 'I don't want to do this but I will agree' look. Kendall slowly took the pills; he swallowed them with a great deal of discomfort. James rubbed his shoulder blades trying to make it easier for the sick blond to take his medicine but knew nothing would make him feel better when he was forced to take pills.

"Thank you, why don't we get you back into your bed and I can clean up the mess." Logan said as he looked on the couch and saw Kendall's vomit covering the couch where he laid, the floor and James.

Logan then left the room to go get the cleaning supplies he would need to clean up that giant puke puddle. He knew that if he let it sit too long it would turn into an ugly puke stain, and nobody would want to sit there again.

Kendall nodded his head; he slowly stood up with James' help letting out a grunt when he tried to take his first step but found pain in his right hip when he did.

James noticed Kendall's pain and carefully picked Kendall up bridal style and carried him up to his room. Kendall could care less if he was seen being carried by one of his best friends. Kendall felt so miserable he just wanted his mom to take care of him and baby him. That's how bad Kendall felt.

James carefully laid Kendall down on his bed and pulled the nice warm blankets over his shivering body. James left the sleeping Kendall alone and came back out into the living room where Logan sat, scrubbing at the stain in the couch.

"Loges, it's clean enough." James said as he took the sponge away from him.

Logan let out a sigh and looked to see it was clean and he had been scrubbing for no reason for the last few minutes.

"How's Kendall?" Logan asked wondering about the poor blond that could barely keep down water and knew that was a bad sign. Logan had always wanted to be a doctor and Kendall being sick was making him a better one. Logan just wished he would have had an easier patient. Kendall Knight was definitely the most stubborn person ever.

"I carried him back to his room and he didn't even fight me one bit, he fell asleep halfway there even though it was a short journey, he cried out when he put weight on his bad hip. I think he's in a lot of pain." James said as he relaxed on the couch, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist and taking him down with him.

"James," Logan whined as he tried to get back up, but was stopped by James's strong arms. "Let go of me!" Logan said as he tried to pull away from James but failed miserably and gave up soon when he ran out of energy.

"Doc said you need to take it easy" James said as he kept his arm on Logan knowing that the small boy would try to escape when he could.

Logan let out a sigh knowing James was right, if he was gonna force Kendall to take his medicine like the doctor's orders were then Logan would set a good example and take it easy for the next couple of days. Logan knew it would be hard for him because he liked to be moving around a lot and most of all he wanted to take care of Kendall and make him feel better. But Logan was no better than Kendall for listening to doctor's orders.

Kendall woke up to intense pain in his head, letting out a soft whimper when he attempted to sit up, and falling right back down on his pillows. Kendall could hear his friends arguing in the living room. Wanting to check it out, he heaved his aching body so it was sitting; grabbing onto the night stand and forcing himself up into a standing position, Kendall nearly crumpled to the ground.

Kendall let out a grunt as he made his way downstairs, he went down the swirly slide and sat at the bottom, trying to focus on getting back up. Kendall looked up to see James and Carlos wrestling and Logan standing between them, his arms stretched out and holding a crutch in each hand, waving them apart. Kendall felt his chest grow heavy, and soon enough Kendall was in a painful coughing fit, his friends stopping their fight to see Kendall curled up at the bottom of the slide holding his ribs during each hack.

"Kendall!" James said as he rushed over to him and rubbed his back, trying to get the poor boy to stop coughing. James whispered soothing words until Kendall's coughs came to a stop; James looked at Kendall and saw tears running down his face.

"I'm okay." Kendall said softly as he tried to get up by himself but nearly fell again. Kendall would have been face down on the cold, wood, hard floor if Carlos hadn't been there grabbing him. James helped Carlos get the sick Kendall over to the couch where Logan sat.

Logan then went into doctor mode. Kendall curled up on his side; he laid his aching head on Logan's lap hoping that he would do the doctor stuff later.

Kendall's wish didn't come true. Logan grabbed the thermometer off the coffee table, reaching under Kendall's matted bangs to feel the heat radiate off of him. Logan shook his head in disapproval and slid the thermometer in his mouth. Kendall was too tired to protest and let Logan baby him.

"103.8." Logan read out loud as he set the thermometer back on the table and looked at Kendall to see tears forming yet again in his green eyes. "What's wrong Kenny?" Logan asked as he ran his fingers through Kendall's sweaty hair. It was greasy, as he hadn't taken a shower since the day of the accident, and Kendall reeked but he was sick so they weren't going to force him in the shower yet.

Kendall let out a sob, everything hurt from head to toe, and he just wanted to feel better. His ribs throbbed every time his body went through a painful coughing fit. His lungs felt like they were on fire each time he drew in a shaky breath. Kendall tried to hold his breath as long as he could, preventing the pain in his lungs, only to have to cough and feel pain in his lungs and ribs and knew it was a bad idea to hold his breath.

Kendall's arms burned with pain each time he made a sharp movement. He hated having his arm bound in a sling, he wanted to move it around and feel like it was free. His hip screamed with pain when he put any weight on it, it was still looking mighty ugly and felt like he wasn't making any progress. His body ached and protested with each movement he did. The world spun around him making him want to puke and bringing pain everywhere. The worst part of puking is that sometimes, he thinks it will never end. His head pounded in his skull, making even the softest whispers sound like they were yelling right in his ear. All Kendall wanted was to feel better.

"Kenny?" Logan asked softly as he continued to stroke his hair. Kendall had zoned out on what he was saying. "Kenny, what's wrong?" Logan tried again when Kendall broke down and sobbed into Logan's lap. "Kenny, Kenny!" Logan said, frantically trying to calm him down.

"Kendall, man what's wrong?" James asked as he crouched down next to Kendall's head, holding his chin in place and making him look him in the eye.

"I-I-I want my mom." Kendall sobbed out.

He loved his friends to death but he just needed his mom to make him feel better.

There were some things the guys couldn't do.

"Crap," Logan thought. He had forgotten to tell Kendall that his mom had left to go back to Minnesota for a family thing. "Kendall, your mom went back to Minnesota. There was a family emergency and she took Katie with her."

Logan sighed as he watched his best friend, leader break down right in his own lap.

Kendall let out a sob; all he wanted was his mom to make him feel better.

"Here, I'll call her and see if she can come back sooner." James said as he left the room. Kendall nodded his head and soon the sobs came to a stop and he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I promise I will write when I can. Enjoy **

**Please Review they make my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Logan dialed Mrs. Knight's phone number hoping that she would answer right away, Kendall had cried himself to sleep, and he had been having a rough night.<p>

"Hello?" Mrs. Knight asked, wondering who in the right mind would be calling her at 1:00 in the morning.

"Mama Knight, Kendall's sick and he wants you" Logan said as he slowly made his way out of the room, he didn't want to wake Kendall up from his talking.

"Well how sick is he?" Mrs. Knight asked wondering if she had to get a plane ticket back to LA to take care of her son, her mom, (Kendall's grandma) was going to die any day now and she wanted to be there when she did and she would also have to plan the funeral.

"I don't know, really I guess, he was crying for you" Logan said, it could be really bad for Kendall, he never really did cry and he hated being babied, but he was asking for it when he wanted his mom back with him.

"Ok, well is he awake now?" Mrs. Knight asked, wanting to talk to her son. She wanted to come home to take care of her sick and injured baby. But she didn't want to leave her sick mom alone.

"No, but I can call you back when he wakes up" Logan suggested, he knew that he was putting stress on her when he first called, she always loved her family and this time she couldn't help them at the same time because she was in a different state.

"Ok, thank you Logan, call me when he starts to wake up and I want to talk to him" Mrs. Knight said, she was starting to relax a little bit knowing that Kendall was sleeping safely.

"Ok mama Knight, sorry to wake you up so early, I hope your mom is doing alright" Logan said getting ready to hang up.

"Good night, you and James don't overdo it with your injuries" Mrs. Knight said as she clicked the off button and set her phone back down and soon was falling asleep.

James sat with Kendall in the living room; he rubbed his back when ever Kendall let out whimpers. James didn't like to see Kendall so sick and hurt. It worried him when Kendall started to cry out for his mom; Kendall hated it when his mom babied him especially when he was sick. "What did she say?" James asked Logan when he saw the boy hobble in the room again.

"She said that we can call her when he wakes up again, but I don't think she wants to leave Minnesota yet." Logan said as he sat down next to Kendall's head, he reached under his bangs to check his fever; it wasn't too bad at this point.

"Yea I think she wants to be there when her mom dies, but she should be back soon, hopefully" James said as he rubbed Kendall's back when he started whimpering out and thrashing his legs around. "Do you think he is going to be ok?" James asked the young doctor.

"Yea, I think it's just the fever messing with his brain." Logan said as he watched Kendall carefully settle back down and return to a peaceful sleep. Logan felt like a creeper watching his friend sleep, but he wanted to make sure he was going to be ok.

"Yea, I guess" James said. He thought about the last time he saw Kendall sick was when he was 15 and he had the flu but it wasn't nearly as bad it was this time.

"Hey guys" Carlos said softly as he came in the room. He knew Kendall was feeling pretty gross at this point and wanted to keep the noise level down so he could sleep as much as possible.

"Hey Carlitos" Logan said as he made room for him to sit on the couch. Carlos had been very good despite the little incident when he jumped on Kendall breaking another two ribs. Carlos was acting very mature; he stopped doing his stunts and was quiet and calm in the apartment. The guys were surprised that he hadn't exploded with energy.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Carlos asked he was getting board in his room. He didn't like being alone, but he also didn't want to see his leader, best friend, and hero being sick and crying. Kendall was such a strong leader it was hard for Carlos to see him this vulnerable.

"Nothing really, just finished talking to Mrs. Knight" Logan said as he looked at Carlos wondering what the Latino boy had in mind. At this point Logan would try anything, he was getting tired of being indoors, but he didn't want to leave the sick Kendall alone in the apartment by himself, especially when he was feeling this crappy.

"Cool, can we do something fun?" Carlos asked. The guys haven't had any real fun since the hockey accident. They tried to keep it as quiet as possible but today it was getting boring and they needed fun time, a time where they could run around and be as loud as they wanted to be.

"What do you have in mind?" James asked. He wondered what the Latino thought of doing, this late at night. It was almost 10:30pm and he just wanted to go to bed.

"Hid and seek in the Palm Woods" Carlos said with an evil face on. He loved playing that game at night, it was so fun when they had their whole group of friends playing but half of them were probably doing their homework or getting ready to go to bed.

"No Carlos, it's late and I'm tired" James said as he let out a yawn and stretched out on the couch and pulled a blanket over his body. He didn't want to leave Kendall alone at night especially when /if he would wake up and find that he would be alone.

"Sorry buddy, James is right, we can play in the morning and hopefully Kendall will be feeling a little bit better" Logan said as he got up looked at Carlos who looked crushed that they couldn't play the game.

"It's ok, I guess I'm going to bed to" Carlos said as he left the living room and went to his room to sleep and hopefully tomorrow will be a better day for them.

"Are you sleeping out here tonight?" Logan asked James. He didn't want Kendall sleeping alone at night in case he would freak out and try to wonder off somewhere else and get hurt by accident. Or if he had to puke and he couldn't make it to the bathroom.

"Yea, I think so. I don't want to leave Kendall her alone but I don't want to wake him just to move him to his room" James said as he pointed out his logical thinking. James settled in the couch and let his eyes close, dismissing Logan from their conversation.

"Ok, night buddy. Call if you need anything" Logan said as he patted James' shoulder and flipped the light switch off and hobbled off towards his room. He hoped that tonight would be a better night then last night, and that they all would get a decent amount of sleep.

Kendall woke up, he didn't know where he was at first he was starting to panic. He looked over to see James and started to calm down a bit, knowing he wasn't alone in the scary dark room. Kendall wasn't feeling any better than before, his body ached and it felt like pain whenever he tried to make a movement.

"James" Kendall said softly as he pushed James with his foot hoping to wake the sleeping boy. Kendall was feeling sick, really sick. James didn't answer. Kendall let out a harsh cough in his fist.

James woke up to hear Kendall's coughing he looked up to see lying down; he was rolled over on his side and coughing into in the couch cushion. Tears ran down his pale face. James got up immediately and rushed over to Kendall, he helped him sit up, hoping it would make it easier on his ribs.

"James, my ribs hurt" Kendall whimpered out as he wrapped his arm around his broken ribs. Having seven broken ribs hurt a lot, not to mention the case of pneumonia and flu he had, it just put a toll on his tired body.

"I know buddy" James said as he rubbed Kendall's back. Kendall rested his head on James' chest; he let James bring him into a warm hug. "Buddy, do you want me to get Logan?" James asked softly, he knew that Logan could help Kendall feel better because he was better at this doctor stuff.

Kendall nodded his head against James' chest. James carefully let Kendall back down on the couch and rushed off to get Logan. It was just like last night, but not as bad as before. "Logan, Loges" James said over and over trying to wake the boy.

"Yes James" Logan finally said after waking up to James shaking him uncontrollably. He knew something was up when James came in here shaking him half to death; it was probably something with Kendall. But knew it wasn't as bad as before because James didn't sound so frantic.

"Kendall's awake and he says his ribs hurt a lot, and he's coughing a lot" James said as he pulled Logan in his arms and carried him to the living room where Kendall laid motionless.

"Kendall, are you ok?" Logan asked softly as they reached Kendall so they were close enough so Kendall could hear Logan's question. Kendall's symptoms for pneumonia were really making them noticeable tonight, and it wasn't fun for Logan or Kendall, but mostly Kendall.

The other nights he just had a mild case chills but tonight he lay under a thick pile of blankets and you could still see him shivering. His breathing sounded labored and you could hear a slight wheeze when he sucked in air.

"My chest hurts" Kendall said softly, he hated feeling like a baby but his chest really hurt, he felt pain when he sucked in air to breathe.

"Is that it?" Logan asked as he sat down next to Kendall's head and reached out for his forehead to feel for his fever. He was feeling really warm and Logan didn't like how warm he was.

"I'm really cold, I feel achy all over, and my ribs really hurt" Kendall sobbed out. He buried his head in Logan's lay, he really wasn't feeling good.

"Ok buddy, It's almost 1 in the morning, you can have some more of your medication and hopefully that will relieve some of your pain." Logan said as he tried to get up but was stopped by Kendall.

"Don't leave me, please" Kendall cried out, he felt like big baby but all he wanted was his mom at this point. But she had left of a family emergency and probably wouldn't be back any time soon.

"Ok Kenny" Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's back soothingly. "James can you get Kendall's medication off the counter?" Logan asked. James nodded his head and left to get some water and Kendall's medication.

"Here ya go" James said as he handed Logan the medication. Logan carefully sat Kendall up so he was leaning against him; all of his weight was on Logan.

"Can you take this?" Logan asked hoping that he wouldn't put up a fight like last time. Kendall made a face and took the pills hoping that Logan would be right a feel better soon.

"Loges, when is my mom coming back?" Kendall asked softly, he leaned into Logan's arms letting the warmth take over his shivering body.

"Oh, she wanted to talk to you" Logan said as he reached over and grabbed his phone and dialed Mrs. Knight's phone number. "Mama Knight, Kendall is awake he wants to talk to you" Logan said to Mrs. Knight, he then handed the phone to Kendall.

After a long conversation with her son, they planned that if he was still feeling this bad in a couple of days she would come home, but for now she would stay put in Minnesota. She hoped that her son would feel better soon; she didn't like to see him sick.

"Kendall, come on man let's get you back to bed" Logan said as he tucked Kendall in with the blankets and rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Logan and James got comfy on the couch and soon fell asleep on the couch with Kendall, hoping that the day would be better than the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is like really late, but I hope it was worth it. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. **

**Check out my other stories they will all be updated today!**

**Reviews? Anyone? tell me if you liked it, hated it.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Logan sat next to Kendall's head stoking his bangs off Kendall's sweaty forehead, he carefully examined him. His chest slowly rose up and down; there was a slight rattling sound to each breathe that made Logan concerned. Logan thought about taking Kendall to the doctor's soon just to make sure that everything was gonna be ok with him, but knew that the stubborn blond wouldn't let him unless they drugged him.<p>

"So what do we do now?" James asked breaking the silence, they were all tired and James just wanted to go to bed, but knew that Kendall should come first. James always wondered how Kendall managed to put his friends and family before him, he was always taking a risk for them, willing to do anything for them less than a heartbeat.

"I think I will stay out here for the night, if that's ok with you?" Logan said as he looked up from Kendall's pale face to see James' face, bags were under his eyes and he was clearly exhausted from spending so many nights with the coughing sick boy.

"Ok, I will stay out here with you" James said as he left to get more blankets and pillows for them, knowing that Kendall would end up having half of the blankets now, or half of them on the ground. James came back into the room with an armful of blankets and pillows. He made a spot on the ground for himself and then left the rest to Logan.

Carlos woke up to hear noises down stairs, light streamed into his room. "What's going on in here?" Carlos asked sleepily, he looked up from the balcony to see the light on and James and Logan both awake and Kendall sleeping on the couch looking exhausted, even though he was in deep sleep.

"Nothing, were just getting ready for bed. What are you doing up?" Logan asked. He realized the small Latino was standing on the balcony looking down at his three friends.

"I don't know I saw some light and then, and well I wanted to see what was going on" Carlos explained himself. He hopped down in the swirly slide and slid down, and went and helped James make the bed on the floor.

"Carlos, I didn't mean to wake you up to" Kendall cried out as he slowly opened his eyes and saw that Carlos was sitting on the ground next to a very exhausted looking James.

Logan and James were surprised that Kendall was still awake, or that he was still a very light sleeper even when he is sick. "Kendall, go back to bed, it's not your fault" Logan said as he pushed him back on to the soft pillows.

"Yes it is Logan" Kendall cried out as loud as his aching throat would go, but it only made his friends cringe at the sound. He felt so guilty he was keeping all his friends up from their sleep, they were just as important as he was.

James and Carlos looked so confused; they didn't know why Kendall was getting so upset over the smallest things.

Logan knew what this sudden outburst was about, it might have been partly because of his fever raging his body, or how there was a thunder storm going on outside, but even though Kendall was sick as a dog, he knew exactly what date it was today. He knew that the time was coming the date was almost here, it would be tomorrow when Kendall would have a break down, the day when Kendall watched his dad die because of cancer. Kendall rarely showed weakness after the incident with his dad, it was partly the reason why Kendall was who he was today, stubborn and closed off to everyone. Kendall felt the weight of the world on his shoulders every day, he stepped into his dad's shoes, making sure Katie and Mrs. Knight were ok, taking care of his friends, making sure everything was ok and they were ok.

Logan was broke out of his train of thought by a painful cry from Kendall. "Kenny, calm down" Logan said as he watched Kendall start to hyperventilate, he clutched his aching ribs. Logan rubbed Kendall's back until his breathing evened out.

Kendall let out loud sobs into Logan's lap, tears fell down his pale face, and he couldn't do it anymore. Kendall just wanted the pain to end, his chest hurt so badly and his ribs ached with every breathe he breathed. Why couldn't he just get a break for once?

James took Kendall into his arms while Carlos made a spot for him on the couch and Logan left to get an ice cold bowl of water and a wash rag. Logan carefully dipped the rag into the cold water and rested it onto his warm forehead. Kendall soon fell asleep and James carefully moved him onto the couch.

"Logan, why is Kendall so sad?" Carlos asked he knew the reason he just wanted to make sure it was the right answer.

"It is the anniversary of his dad's death is tomorrow" Logan said softly as he got into his bed getting ready to fall asleep, Logan didn't want to remember the terrifying things that happened after Mr. Knight's death. James and Carlos followed Logan's choice; they both knew that Logan didn't want to talk at the moment. The guys of Big Time Rush soon fell asleep and listening to the thunder boom and the rain whip against the glass windows.

Kendall woke up in a world of pain; he was not just physically in pain but mentally. Even though Kendall was running a fever and it was messing with his head he knew exactly what date it was. Kendall slowly pushed himself off the couch, he needed air. Kendall shuffled over to his room and grabbed a sweatshirt then quietly left the apartment needing space from the guys for a bit.

Kendall went to the one place he didn't have to drive to, it was his quiet place. The Palm Woods roof, it was quiet and had a wonderful view and it made Kendall calm down a bit and see the view that everyone took for granite, he knew that one day it would be gone and everyone would miss it.

Logan woke up first it was around ten, he finally got some sleep, and he wondered how Kendall was doing. He looked over to see the spot where he laid was empty. Logan started breathing hard and hobbling around the apartment checking all the room for his ill friend, but there was no sign of him.

"James, Carlos, get up Kendall's not in the apartment anymore!" Logan yelled as he threw pillows at them, hoping that it would wake the boys up.

James shot his head up; he wondered why something had collided with his hair. His first priority was to check to make sure that his hair was ok when he found out his hair was looking great just like always, he wondered what in the world had woke him up from his much needed sleep.

"What was that for?" James growled at Logan, Logan knew that James loved his sleep almost as much as his good looks, but James' his features softened up when he saw Logan panicking.

"Kendall's gone" Logan said frantically trying to wake up Carlos. Logan couldn't believe they just lost their best friend not to mention he was injured and very sick. How could the genius loose one of his best friends? Well he technically didn't lose Kendall; he managed to wonder off without anyone knowing it Logan thought to himself.

James looked at Kendall's spot hoping that it would be some sick joke, but it wasn't Kendall wasn't there it looked like he hadn't been there for half of the night. Once James snapped out of his thoughts he jumped up ready get the terrible situation under control, just like Kendall would do, but of course Kendall wasn't there and if he was they wouldn't be panicking in the first place.

Once James and Logan managed to get the sleeping Carlos awake after many failed attempts with the pillow in the face they finally woke him up with a simple word "corndogs". The guys were soon setting out of the apartment rain jackets on, towels in their hands, and of course their phones they were ready to go through the storm looking for their friend.

Logan wondered why Kendall would leave the apartment in his condition, he knew that it was a very stressful time for Kendall when the anniversary of his dad's death came up not to mention that his mom wouldn't be here this time to slap some sense into the stubborn boy.

James set out to look in the park while Logan drove around the city because of his leg he couldn't get far on crutches, but Kendall wouldn't have gone far either so it was kinda pointless but Kendall could be anywhere by now. Carlos looked around the block asking their neighbors to see if they have seen him.

After three hours searching through the storm the guys met back up in the apartment, James and Carlos were dripping wet when they came in the apartment, but there was still no sign of Kendall anywhere no had seen him at all today.

"Where can he be?" Carlos shouted getting ready to pull out his hair from too much stress, he didn't like that he was missing one of his best friends, he didn't like the thought of not knowing where he was at this very moment.

"Carlos calm down, he will show up eventually. I think he just needs space" Logan said trying to think positive but it wasn't working he didn't like the thought of Kendall out in the rain while he was sick.

"I got it, stay here" James said as he ran out of the apartment. He knew exactly where Kendall was if he wasn't at the ice rink, which of course he wasn't he was closed today. James knew that Kendall loved to sit on top of the roof looking out at the view; James knew that Kendall always cleared his head out there.

James peered out from the door he saw Kendall sitting on a ledge, James could hear soft sobs coming from him. "Kendall" James said softly as he slowly walked over to Kendall, relief flooding over him that he had found the boy.

Kendall just stared straight not bothering to look at his friend. Tears of sorrow fell down Kendall's face, but James wouldn't have known that with the rain.

"Kendall, talk to me" James said softly as he wrapped his arm around Kendall's trembling shoulder. Kendall didn't bother to answer he was to numb; he didn't know if it was from the pain he felt or the sadness, but he guessed it was a mixture of both.

After five minutes Kendall spoke in a raspy voice. "He's gone and he will never come back"

James wrapped his arm around Kendall bringing him into a hug; he knew that the close touch would calm the boy down. Kendall buried his head into James' neck and let the hot tears roll down his pale face.

"He left me, mom, and Katie. I wasn't ready to be the man of the house; it's not my job to be this responsible. I'm only 16" Kendall cried out. "He shouldn't have left, why did god have to take him away? Why?" Kendall sobbed out as he let the tears of anger fall down his face. James felt so helpless; he didn't know how to help Kendall.

"Kendall, he will always be with you, you just have to believe it, and you do a great job of taking care of everyone, but sometimes you need to step down and let us take care of you" James said softly as he carefully lifted Kendall up and started carrying him down and back to the apartment. The whole way there Kendall cried into James' chest he never wanted his dad to leave him, he always wondered why god took him away, and he didn't do anything to deserve that. Did he?

James walked into apartment 2J with Kendall in his arms, he had fallen asleep from exhaustion, and his emotions wore him out.

"Where was he?" Logan asked as he helped James dry him off with towels and get him into a dry pair of cloths and back to his warm bed. Kendall shook like a leaf under the thick blankets despite how warm it as in the apartment.

"The roof don't say anything about it, he had a mental break-down" James said as he stroked back Kendall's hair off his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry it's been awhile and it takes me forever to update, but I'm loaded with homework and I'm really busy. Sorry for those who are waiting for a update on my stories, I will try to get to them soon but I make no promises. I hope you guys like this and it makes up for the wait. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes =(  
><strong>

**Review anyone? Please! =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Logan and James quietly left Kendall's room; Logan didn't think Kendall would be that stupid, did Kendall even bother to look outside? And notice it was pouring rain and a full on storm.<p>

"Logan, don't over-do it on that leg" James said when he noticed Logan didn't have his crutches with and hobbling down the hall way. At the rate Logan was taking care of himself Kendall would be up and running around before Logan.

Logan let out a groan and sat down on the couch letting tiredness take over exhausted body. James wrapped a strong arm around Logan's shoulders. James knew that Logan was getting stressed out about Kendall and needed a break from him, but Logan being stubborn he wouldn't take a break until Kendall was healthy once again.

Carlos walked out into the living room to see Logan and James sleeping, Logan was snoring away on James' chest and James' head was laying on Logan's head in a funny way. James would feel that when he wakes up.

Carlos felt lost he didn't know what to do at this point he was lonely. He decided to go see how Kendall was doing. Carlos quietly tip-toed back to Kendall's room, Kendall laid in his bed wrapped up into all his blankets, he was drenched in his own perspiration, and he shivered uncontrollably. Kendall looked worse than before and the little visit to the roof probably was the cause of that. Carlos sat down by Kendall's bed not wanting to leave the sick boy alone at this point; he stroked Kendall's hair back affectionately wanting to make sure that the sleeping boy knew he wasn't alone. Carlos soon fell asleep with his head on Kendall's bed.

Logan woke up almost to be face to face on the ground but luckily for him James caught him before he did a face plant on the ground. Logan let out a groan as he slowly sat up, it felt good to get a good nap in the middle of the day, but he just remembered about Kendall.

"Loges, are you ok?" James asked as he looked at the smaller boy in the eyes, he could see the worry in his face. James knew that he was thinking about Kendall at this moment, but so was he so couldn't judge him at the moment.

"Yea, can we go check on Kendall?" Logan asked as he was getting ready to reach for his crutches.

"Sure why not" James said as he got up from the couch and followed Logan into Kendall's room.

Kendall was still shivering under the thick blankets, soft whimpers escaped his mouth, his legs thrashed around wildly in his bed- he would feel the pain in his hip in the morning- Kendall was having a nightmare, something he hasn't had in years.

"Should we stop him?" James asked ready to wake the blond up at any moment.

"Yea, he's gonna hurt himself more if we don't" Logan said giving James the 'yes' to go wake up the sick boy. Logan stood at the door way as he watched James walk over to Kendall's bed and shake the boy's shoulder hoping that he would wake up from the shaking.

"Logan, he's not waking up" James said as he tried to shake the boy a little harder but no luck. "Kenny, wake up" James said softly as he shook Kendall's shoulder a little harder, he then got a small response from Kendall. Kendall let out a small grunt and rolled over on his side.

"James" Kendall rasped out as he slowly opened his eyes to see that James was shaking him like a rag doll.

"Kendall, you're awake" James sighed out as he keeled down by Kendall and stoked his sweaty bangs off his forehead.

"Well yea, you kind of shook me awake" Kendall said as he looked at James and saw the worry in his eyes, he also noticed that Logan stood at the door way looking at the two of them. "What's going on?" Kendall asked softly, he knew something was up when James shook him awake and Logan hadn't said a word to him.

"James, can I have a moment with Kendall?" Logan asked softly as he hobbled over to where James was Logan saw the look of worry in James' eyes but then nodded his head and left the room. "Kendall, are you ok?" Logan asked softly as he sat on the edge of Kendall's bed.

Kendall looked at Logan; he didn't know what to say. Kendall didn't like to be bottled up all the time but he didn't want to tell Logan his worst fear was losing all the people he loved. Instead Kendall let out a shrug and rolled over so his back was facing Logan. Kendall didn't want Logan to see him crying.

"Kendall, please don't ignore me" Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's back hoping that the blond would open up to him at some point. "Kenny" Logan pleaded as he rubbed Kendall's back.

"Logan, I don't want to talk about it" Kendall whispered out, trying to make his vice sound strong but failed miserably. Tears streamed down his face, he buried his head into his pillow hoping that Logan wouldn't notice them.

"Oh Kenny" Logan whispered out as he noticed the tears that fell down his pale face he wiped them away as each tear slowly fell. Logan lay down next to Kendall he could feel the shivers that wracked Kendall's pore body.

Kendall rolled over on his side so he was facing Logan; he buried his head into Logan's chest letting his brick wall down and started sobbing into Logan's shirt. Kendall couldn't believe that his dad died on this date, this was the last time he had spoken to him.

Logan rubbed Kendall's back until the sobs came to a stop and Kendall had cried himself asleep against his chest. Maybe Kendall still wasn't ready to talk about his father death but he would always be there whenever he was ready to talk.

Kendall woke up hours later feeling incredibly worse, shivers wracked his body they were so violent they shook Logan. His head throbbed with pain and worst of all was his chest. It felt tight and hard to get a good breathe. Logan could feel Kendall tensing up next to him. He tried to keep him calm before he got panicky. "Kendall, calm down buddy" Logan said softly as he rubbed Kendall's arm hoping that the close touch would keep him semi calm.

Kendall's breathing was beginning to come out very fast and shallow. He whimpered out and thrashed his legs around trying to sit up so he could breathe. Kendall whimpered out as he coughed into Logan's chest, he could feel Logan's hand rubbing his back and whispering soothing words in his ear.

"Logan, it hurts to breathe" Kendall whimpered out as he coughed more into his chest, tears pricked at his eyes. Kendall just wanted to cry until the pain was gone.

Logan was afraid that Kendall's condition was gonna get worse from staying outside in the rain. "I know buddy, hold on buddy" Logan said softly as he slowly slid out from Kendall and hobbled off to find James or Carlos.

"James, I need some help" Logan said as he saw James sitting on the couch playing a video game.

"Wait a minute" James said as he focused on the game not even bothering to look at Logan, or hear the desperation in his voice.

"Kendall is getting worse, please help me" Logan pleaded when he heard a cry from the back bed room.

James dropped the controller and ran back into Kendall's room when he heard Logan say that. Logan followed from a distance -not because he wanted to, but the stupid crutches held him back. - James opened the door to see Kendall coughing uncontrollably. "Kenny!" James said as he rushed over to Kendall and started to rub his back hoping he would stop soon.

Once the horrible coughing stopped Kendall slumped back into James strong arms. Logan made his way over to Kendall, Logan reached over to feel for his for his fever and found it burning up. "Oh Kenny" Logan sighed as he stroked his bangs off his sweaty forehead.

"I don't feel good" Kendall whimpered out as he hugged his stomach with his arm and slowly massaging it hoping to help get rid of the painful cramps that plagued him.

"I know buddy" James said softly as he cradled Kendall's form in his strong arms and rocked him back and forth hoping to make his feel better.

Kendall went into another painful hacking cough, tears slowly feel down his flushed cheeks. James rubbed his back trying to bring comfort to the sick boy. Kendall rubbed his aching stomach, but he couldn't do it anymore. Puke exploded from his mouth and landed on the bed. His stomach twisted painfully again brining Kendall to another round of vomiting. Logan hoped it would end soon so did James and Kendall. Kendall let out his last heave and leaned back into James arms.

Logan looked carefully at Kendall and noticed something red around his mouth, he flipped on the light bringing light into the room, Logan reached out for Kendall's mouth and wimped the red substance with a Kleenex and looked at his carefully, he ran his fingers over it and realized it was blood. Logan shook his head in disbelief "we. We'd to get him to a hospital" Logan said softly as he looked at the tissue with Kendall's blood on it.

"It's storming out there, I don't think it would be the best idea" James said as he cradled Kendall's sickly form. James knew for a fact that it wasn't a good idea to take Kendall to the hospital when it was that bad outside. Only a lunatic would want to go out and drive through that and another good reason James didn't want to go tonight was because would be the one driving and didn't want to get his best friends in a car accident.

"I know but he shouldn't be coughing up blood" Logan said a good point, but knew James was also right in a way.

"Ok well why don't we wait a few hours and see if Kendall makes any improvement in the next few hours" James said trying to think on the bright side of things, but was hard because they were in such a bad situation.

"Ok, I guess that could work, but then we have to keep a close eye on him making sure he doesn't get any worse" Logan said as he saw the sweat on Kendall's brow line.

"Should we move him into the living room, it will be closer to the bathroom to just in case" James pointed out as he got ready to carry Kendall to the living room. Logan nodded his head in agreement and flowed James with some blankets on his shoulders and out to the living room.

Kendall was now settled into the couch sleeping peacefully, the sound of rain and wind wiped the windows making Carlos coward into James arms. Logan was sitting next to Kendall's head slowly running his shaky fingers through his shaggy blond hair. The guys watched some SpongeBob hoping that it would make this night less fright full.

Kendall woke up again he didn't bother to open his eyes yet, he could hear his friends talking around him. Kendall felt pain shoot through his aching chest; he let out a few coughs into the couch cushion he felt someone's hand rubbing his back trying to soothe him through the painful coughing fit.

Logan carefully helped Kendall so he was in a sitting position and brought him close to his chest, he rubbed his back trying to bring less pain to him. Tears streamed down his pale face as he coughed harder and harder into Logan's chest.

"Logan, my chest hurts really, really, really bad" Kendall whimpered out as he let out one harsher cough into Logan's chest. Logan saw the blood stained on his shirt, it was not a pretty sight for Kendall or Logan to see.

"I know buddy, just stay calm" Logan said as he reached over looking for some pain medication to knock his friend out of this cruel painful world. Kendall took the medication without even questioning Logan like he always did with pills and slowly fell asleep again.

"We really need to get him to the hospital soon" Logan said as he looked at his shirt that was spotted with blood and the couch cushion had a little blood on it to.

"I know, we will go once the storm dies down" James said as he looked at Kendall's sleeping form with sad eyes. Logan agreed not really wanting to drive through this horrible weather and if something bad happened it could only worse Kendall's condition, which would not be good.

The guys hoped that the storm would be over soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Thank you kendallscuddlebug, DBZstories1989,1234irrek, and Glee Clue Rock 1251 for reviewing. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update sooner :) **

**In the next week or two if I don't get any more requests for Taking Requests I will finish it up. Thank you guys for all the people that gave me a request, I enjoyed writing them. :)**

**Thank you to anyone that is reviewing or reading any of my stories, I'm sorry it's taking forever for me to update, I hope I still have people interested in my stories. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I wouldn't have gotten anywhere if you didn't.**

**Please review they are like the best presents on Christmas day :)**

* * *

><p>The storm grew worse as the hours passed. The wind picked up, you could hear telephone poles falling, things that were light blew around, and the wind was howling. The rain whipped the windows of 2J; the three healthy boys of Big Time Rush stayed huddled around the couch watching their sick friend.<p>

The boys were watching a scary movie that James had picked out, Carlos had thought he was ready to watch a scary movie for once… bad idea; he was the only one screaming. Logan knew it was a bad idea so he watched Netflix on his laptop while James and Carlos watched the scary movie.

"Carlos, you can let go of me now," Logan heard James say to the shaking Latino that was next to him. Poor Carlos was shaking almost as bad as Kendall.

"I'm sorry, but it was a scary movie," Carlos whimpered out as he dug his head in the crook of James' neck hoping the scary thought would go away soon. Thunder boomed through the air making the small boy jump into the bigger boy's strong arms.

"Oh Carlos," James said as he let out a chuckle. He knew the smaller boy should have not watched the movie with him, especially when it was like a war outside.

Soft whimpers came from Kendall's mouth with each boom of thunder. Logan would whisper soothing words to the ill boy hoping to keep him asleep as long as possible. One loud clap of thunder sent the sick boy sitting up and groaning in pain. His arms flung around his aching ribs caused by the quick movement.

"Hey buddy, calm down," Logan whispered out as he wrapped his skinny arms around Kendall. He could feel the heat radiate off of him, the fever was really messing with his brain at this point.

"Logan, the clown was chasing me with a knife," Kendall sobbed out into Logan's chest. Tears ran down his porcelain face.

"Oh Kenny, there are no clowns, it was just a really bad dream," Logan whispered out as he rubbed Kendall's back. The soft whimpers came to a stop after a while. "Hey Ken, how are you feeling?" Logan asked when he started feeling Kendall's temperature rising slowly.

"I don't know," Kendall wheezed out as he let out a harsh cough. He's beaten up lungs screamed with every breath he took. He just wanted the pain to go away; he could barely make out a word Logan had just said.

"Kendall does your chest hurt?" Logan asked when he saw tears fall out his eyes when he let out another harsh cough.

Kendall nodded his head as he coughed more and more into Logan's chest. More blood came up onto Logan's shirt which made Kendall nervous when he first saw it. "Logie am I dying?" Kendall whimpered out as he pointed to the blood.

Logan's heart throbbed when Kendall asked that question, he sounded like an innocent little kid. "No buddy, we just need to get you to a hospital as soon as possible," Logan whispered out trying to not make the sick boy nervous.

The minute Kendall heard the word hospital he started to shake even more and it wasn't from his fever. He hated going to the hospital, it was his worse fear.

"Kendall, please calm down," Logan said softly as he snaked his arms around Kendall's shaking body. It was joined by two other pairs of arms.

Kendall's breathing slowed down a lot; he rested his burning head against Carlos' warm chest, since it was closer to him. Logan and James started busing themselves by trying to make Kendall fell as comfortable as possible. Soon Carlos and Kendall were fast asleep.

"So what are we going to do about him?" James asked wondering if they were going to take the chance in getting them through the horrible storm, or if they were going to sit here in this boring apartment while they watched their friend hack up a lung.

"Honestly? I don't know what to do, it could go either way if we choose the wrong option," Logan said as he ran his fingers through Kendall's sweaty off his forehead.

"Ok, so we just watch him suffer?" James asked he didn't know what to do. He could normally fix this, but this he had no control over which bothered James.

"Let's just watch him carefully and see how things go, if they get worse we will take our chances with the weather," Logan said hoping to give James a satisfactory answer.

Carlos had woken up a few hours later, he felt a heavy pressure on his chest, when he looked down he saw a sleeping Kendall. "Oh Kenny," Carlos breathed out as he ran his chubby, little fingers through Kendall's blond locks.

"Carlos?" Kendall wheezed out when he felt someone's hand run through his sweaty hair. He really didn't feel good, he needed Logan now.

"Yea buddy?" Carlos asked as he looked down at the sickly boy. His head was still rested on his chest and his eyes were screwed shut.

"Where's Logan? I need him," Kendall choked out the last part. His head really hurt and so did his lungs; he could barely suck in air without it bringing pain to his lungs.

"I don't know, I can get him if you want," Carlos said as he slowly got out from under Kendall and went to search for the young genius. Carlos came back a few seconds later with Logan trailing right behind him.

"Kendall, are you ok?" Logan asked as he reached out for Kendall's forehead to check his temperature. When he placed his small, frail hand on Kendall's forehead and found it burning up. "Oh Kenny..." Logan trailed off as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Is he ok?" Carlos asked again as he looked over at his two friends. He really hoped that Kendall would be alright, he knew he was in pain, he could see it in his eyes.

"Logan, my chest hurts... please make it go away," Kendall cried out as he ran his hand over his aching chest. He just wanted the pain to go away already.

"Ok buddy, you wanna make a trip to the doctors?" Logan asked in a sweet voice hoping he would say yes so Kendall wouldn't get any worse.

"I don't know...maybe?" Kendall sobbed out as he coughed again in Logan's shirt to bring more blood up.

"Ok I will go see what James thinks," Logan said as he left the room to find James. James was the one that kinda knew when to go driving and when not to go. He hoped the weather would be on their side now, but he knew almost for a fact that it wasn't because he could tell the wind picked up a lot.

"Hey James, do you think it would be a good idea to bring Kendall to the doctors now?" Logan asked from the other side of the bathroom door. It was kinda of awkward because he could hear James taking a pee, but it was an important question.

"Umm… one minute," James said as he flushed the toilet then came out to see Logan leaning against the door frame. "Logan, take it easy on that leg!" James scolded Logan as he helped him back over to the couch.

"Sorry," Logan muttered as he ducked his head feeling embarrassed by getting yelled at by his friend when he was the doctor. "Well can we go?" Logan asked as he looked over to see Kendall moaning next to Carlos, his head was buried in to the crook of Carlos' neck.

"To be honest I really don't think so, but if he is feeling this bad we might as well," James said as he looked over at Kendall and saw how miserable he looked. He could hear the shallow, labored breathing from here.

"Ok, can we please go then, he really doesn't feel good," Logan said as he was getting ready to go bring the car around front, but was stopped by James.

"Where do you think you are going mister?" James asked as he looked at Logan like he was crazy. He just had a talk to him about him going easy on his leg, and what was he just about to go do? Well he knew it wouldn't be good for his leg.

"To go bring the car around front," Logan said as he tried to get up again but was stopped by James once again. "James, come on let me get up!" Logan protested. He was getting angry at James, he wanted to get Kendall help, but James was wasting precious time.

"Ummm… No. I will go do it; you take it easy on that leg." James said as he got up and left the apartment with the keys.

"Ok, Carlos do you wanna help me get Kenny down to the lobby?" Logan asked as he looked over at his two friends to see Carlos focusing on Kendall, while Kendall rested his head on Carlos' chest probably seeking for some comfort from Carlos.

Carlos looked up and nodded his head. "Hey Kenny," Carlos said as he shook the blond. "We gotta go," Carlos said as he pulled Kendall's light body up so he was sitting. Kendall nodded his head tried to get up with Carlos' help, but only managed to hiss in pain from his ribs.

"Carlos, I don't think I can," Kendall said pathetically, tears pooled out of the corners of his eyes as he felt pain shoot through his back to his ribs and aching chest.

"Ok, I will call James and get him back up here," Logan said as he called for James to come back up here to get Kendall.

James came in the apartment soaking wet. "Dang it's pouring cats and dogs out there," James commented as he walked over to Kendall and carefully scooped him up in his warm arms. "How are you doing buddy?" James asked as he looked down at Kendall and carefully brought him out to the car without getting him to wet.

"My chest hurts," Kendall cried out as he leaned into James' warm embrace. Why did his chest hurt so much? It was like he couldn't even take in a single breath without pain being there too.

"Oh buddy, I know were going to the doctors they will make you feel all better," James said as he put his and Kendall's seatbelt on.

Carlos had slid into the drivers spot while Logan was in the passenger's seat. "Carlos, drive very carefully," Logan instructed when he saw the slippery road ahead of them.

Half way through the car ride, Kendall let out a painful moan and rubbed his aching tummy. It was cramping up badly at this point, he could feel the bile rise up his raw throat. "Stop!" Kendall managed to choke out before he covered his mouth with his hand.

Carlos put on his blinker and pulled off to the side of the road, James had rolled down his window and had Kendall's head leaning outside the window; rain wiped his porcelain face while he lost the contents in his stomach. James rubbed soothing circles on his back and whispered encouraging words in his ears.

Once Kendall was sitting back in the warm car, Carlos started driving once again down the road Carlos just wanted to get Kendall to the hospital. James ran his tan fingers through Kendall's blond locks trying to calm his breathing down.

"Kenny, were almost there," James whispered hoping Kendall would make it until they were at the hospital. Kendall let out a cry and coughed hard into James' shirt. James could care less if there was a blood stain on the lucky white V-neck.

The minute Carlos pulled up to the hospital James rushed Kendall in hoping that someone would be able to help Kendall fast. James stood in line to get ready to talk to a nurse. Once he talked to the nurse she said it would be another couple of hours before they could see Kendall, so for now they had to wait to go see a doctor.

"James," Kendall cried out in his shirt, everything hurt so much he couldn't take it anymore.

"I know buddy, can you hang on just a little bit longer?" James asked with a pleading tone in his voice. He felt bad for making Kendall wait, but he didn't know how to get Kendall help fast.

"James, I don't feel good," Kendall moaned out as he let out another harsh cough. James, Carlos, and Logan were trying to help the ill boy to calm down, after 20 minutes passed the coughing soon died down, but Kendall felt his head spin, he didn't feel good one bit, and just wanted it to be over.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Thank you Yaoilover6969 and Glee Clue Rock 1251 for reviewing. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update sooner :) **

**Thank you to anyone that is reviewing or reading any of my stories, I'm sorry it's taking forever for me to update, I hope I still have people interested in my stories. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I wouldn't have gotten anywhere if you didn't.**

** Please review they make me want to dance in the rain :) tell me what you like, what you hate, what you think of unicorns anything :) please review like feedback! Thank you for reading!  
><strong>

**Have a nice day! Peace out!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"James, how long are we supposed to wait?" Logan whispered loudly making sure he wasn't going to disrupt the ill boy, even though he wasn't sleeping.<p>

"I don't know like an hour or two, they said there was a bad crash last night," James said as he looked up from Kendall's pale face to see Logan's brown eyes filled with worry.

"That can't be possible," Logan said outraged, Kendall was seriously ill, coughing up blood and they want them to wait a couple of hour. They were sitting in the freaking waiting room, they could at least get him a room or something, Logan thought to himself. He wanted to go up to the lady at the desk and demand for them to take care of Kendall, but that wasn't Logan like.

"Logie, why is it taking so long?" Carlos asked as he tugged on Logan's sweatshirt to get his attention. They had been sitting here for at least a half an hour and no one had come and called them back into a room. Carlos eyes were fixed on Kendall's chest; he wanted to make sure his ill friend didn't stop breathing on them.

"They're very busy," Logan said with his teeth gritted, he wanted to get Kendall help, but there was nothing he could do at this point unless he demanded for someone to take care of him. And Logan was absolutely not going to embarrass his friends by being immature; it would make him feel humiliated later, realizing that he would have acted so childish.

"Jamie," Kendall cried out as he curled up in James' chest more seeking for more warmth from the tall boy, he was cold, really cold and he just wanted to be taken care of at this point, but no. They had to wait for a few hours because they were too busy for him.

"Yea Kenny?" James asked as he looked down at their broken leader. He used to look so tough and strong, but now he looked weak and fragile. Kendall looked so vulnerable, something that the old Kendall would never anyone see.

"I don't feel good, I think I gonna puke," Kendall mumbled as he rubbed his aching stomach trying to make the churning stop. Once Logan heard that he got up and marched up to the desk hoping that someone would make time and look over their friend.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked, not even bothering to look up from her computer. She sounded kind of snotty and rude, like the only reason she was here was because she needed money. She didn't sound too thrilled to be helping some teenager.

"Can I get some help? Can someone please look at my friend? He's really sick," Logan said looking back at Kendall who looked like a ghost. His face was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and from here he could see the dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Sorry sir, but you have to wait. There was a huge crash and it's taking longer than we thought," She said taking a glance at Logan.

"Well can we at least have a bucket? He might be sick soon," Logan said his hands resting on the counter tapping his fingers trying to make her go faster.

"Alright then," the snotty nurse said as she got up and left and came back a few minutes later with a pink bucket in her hand and handed it over to Logan. "You can dump the contents into the toilet over there," She said pointing over to the bathroom that said male.

"Thank you," Logan said as he ripped the ugly plastic bucket from her hand. Logan made his way back over to Kendall who was shaking in James' grasp; tears ran down his pale face.

"Thank you Logan," James said as he helped Kendall into a sitting position. Kendall could barely sit up on his own; he was shaking like a leaf. Carlos had taken off his warm jacket and wrapped it around Kendall's shaking shoulders. Kendall gripped the bucket to his chest waiting for the bile to rise up his sore esophagus.

Tears ran down Kendall's face as he looked up at his friends, they were all huddled around him. James' arm was wrapped around his waist helping him sit up, while Carlos rubbed his shoulder blades trying to calm him down, and Logan was rubbing his knee trying to be supportive instead of worrying.

"Its ok buddy, were here for you. Just let it out," Logan whispered into Kendall's ear. He watched Kendall give out a gag and whimper out, soon enough he was spitting up bile. He dry heaved what felt like forever, but nothing would come out of his stomach. More tears ran down his face, he looked up at Logan and looked like an innocent little puppy that was getting abused for no reason.

"Make it stop!" He whimpered out as he buried his head into the bucket for another round. A violent shiver racked through Kendall's fragile body and sent him into another vomiting round. He managed to puke up more bile and spit otherwise it was just dry heaving for a few minutes.

Kendall finally felt like he was done and pushed the bucket away from him. Logan grabbed the bucket and ran off quickly disposing he contents in the bucket not wanting the smell of the bile to send Kendall into another round of dry heaving. James cradled Kendall's shivering form into his strong arms and rocked him back and forth until the rapid breathing came out a little bit slower. Logan came back from the bathroom and set the clean bucket next to Kendall, it was almost four thirty in the morning an hour and a half passed and hopefully Kendall would be getting help soon.

The four Big Time Rush members managed to get some sleep but were abruptly woken by one of Kendall's coughing fits. Tears ran down his face like a waterfall, pain was in his expression combined with tired and ill looking.

"Logan, my ribs hurt," Kendall gasped out as he wrapped his injured arm around his aching torso. James rubbed his back trying to relive some of the pain off the sick boy, but nothing was working at this point.

"Kendall Knight," they heard from the other side of the room. A young nurse stood at the door with a clipboard looking very tired, it had been a long night at the hospital for everyone. James scoped Kendall up in his arms and carried him towards the nurse taking long strides making the long distance a short journey for him, his two shorter friends ran to keep up with him.

"Well he looks very sick, I am so sorry we couldn't get to him earlier. There was this huge indecent that took longer than expected." The nurse said looking apologetic at the tired boys.

Logan quickly forgave the nurse since she couldn't control it. No one could.

"Could you come over here so I can take your height?" the nurse asked. James set Kendall down on his feet but didn't bother to let go yet knowing the ill blond would do a face-plant on the ugly carpet. The two made it over to the nurse, Kendall stood there while the short nurse tried to read the numbers.

"5 feet 11 inches," James said knowing how tall his friend was without even looking up at the small number.

"Thank you. Could you please step on the scale?" The nurse asked as she walked over to the device. James and Kendall carefully made it over to the scale where Kendall stepped on it. The nurse looked carefully at the numbers, her eyes bulging out of her head as she wrote them on the paper. "He is underweight by a lot, he weighs about 120 and his ideal weight should be about 165- 170," The nurse said as she wrote down on her paper.

Logan looked like he wanted to cry, he felt like he was failing his job of taking care of his friend. Carlos wrapped his short arms around Logan. He was getting afraid for Kendall. Something was seriously wrong with Kendall, he didn't want to lose one of his best friends, and he was too young.

"Ok will you please follow me into this room?" She said as she led them into a small room. It was very cramped for the five of them to fit in, but they managed. She took his temperature which was 104.5 which was bad. "Ok the doctor will be in soon to help you. I hope you feel better Kendall," the nurse said as she left the boys alone.

After waiting another 10 minutes and their regular male doctor came in. His name was Dr. Thomas he came in with a long white coat on, something Logan wishes to have someday. "How is Kendall doing?" He asked his eyes were scrunched up with worry when he saw the sick boy. He knew this boy for a couple of years now, his friends always managed to land them in his office. It was rare when he saw Kendall in the doctor's office for himself.

"He is really sick, he keeps coughing up blood," Carlos wailed out as he looked up at the doctor. "Please don't let him die!" Carlos cried out a tear escaped the corner of his eye.

"Ok Kendall, let's listen to that breathing of yours," he said as he patted the bed for him to sit on. James helped Kendall over there and stood by his side. The doctor listened to his breathing for a while before he made a conclusion. "He has a severe case of pneumonia, I want him to stay at this hospital in the ICU, I don't want him to leave until his pneumonia is under control," Dr. Thomas said as he put the stethoscope around his neck again.

"How bad is it?" Logan asked when he saw the doctor's eyes and knew he meant business.

"Bad, there is a lot of fluid in his lungs right now, and he can die if his case of pneumonia is neglected. I will have a room set up for him and he will be sent there," the doctor said as he looked at Kendall and saw the blank expression on his face.

Kendall let out a sigh; he was finally in a place that can take away his pain. Tears ran down Kendall's face, he buried his head in the crook of James' neck. James wrapped his long arms around Kendall's slim body and brought the shaking boy into a warm hug.

A nurse came in and directed them to where Kendall will be staying. He had his own room; he changed into a clean pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. The nurse wouldn't let him change into a sweatshirt claiming it would be in the way. Kendall now lay under the stark while blanket, he was at a slight angel so it was easier to breathe. Kendall's face was so pale in blended in with the pillow case. An IV and a nasal canal were hooked up and Kendall was sleeping peacefully now.

Dr. Thomas came in. "I never got to finish what I was saying back in the room I was so concentrated on getting Kendall to a room and set up I forgot to tell you what else he has. He has a nasty case of the flu, and bronchitis. As for your injuries I noticed James that you are getting around fine with your cast on your arm, I will look at that in a few minutes, and Logan your leg is still not fully healed take it easy. I will tie you to one of these beds if you can't take it easy on that leg, I noticed that you have been walking on it. I am saying that you are on bed rest for a week, no buts. "Dr. Thomas said as he got out his kit to cut off James' cast.

Dr. Thomas finished looked at James' arm and passed him with a healthy and free bill. As for Logan he is permitted bed rest. He said that they can move in another bed for Logan and have him stay there.

After their stressful morning the boys were finally sleeping peaceful.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

><p>His head pounded as he slowly opened his eyes and saw everything spin around him. He quickly shut his eyes not wanting to be awake. There was a strange feeling below his nose as he felt air flow in and out, he didn't like that feeling and quickly reached out.<p>

"Hey don't touch that," James said softly as he reached for Kendall's hand to make it stop pulling at the clear thin tube. James carefully looked at Kendall and noticed that his eyes were squeezed shut making it look like he was in pain. "Hey Kenny, do you want me to get a nurse?" James asked softly as he moved his hand to the sick teen's forehead to feel heat radiate off of him. Kendall slowly shook his head no making sure he wouldn't jar his aching head or his sore neck.

"Mmm.. what happened?" Kendall rasped out as he slowly cracked his eyes to see that James dimmed the lights in the room. He slowly opened his eyes all the way letting his eyes adjust to the dark setting in the room.

"You're really sick Ken," James said softly as he reached for the call button on Kendall's bed. He could clearly tell his sick friend was in a lot of pain and needed to go back into sweet oblivion.

"No," Kendall croaked out. His throat was killing him but he wanted to know what happened because the last thing he remembered was the waiting room and throwing up everywhere. "I don't want the nurse yet," Kendall whimpered out as he slowly turned his head towards James to noticed that he was the only on in the room.

"Logan and Carlos had to go to the Studio today, Gustavo said we missed too many days and we had to start recording without you." James said softly as he stroked back Kendall's sweaty bangs that were matted to his forehead. "Don't worry though, Gustavo talked to Griffin and they said that once you get a clean health bill you can record your parts and we can go back to normal."

Kendall let out a nod as he slowly closed his eyes trying to make the room stop spinning. "James," Kendall whimpered out as he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his chest again. He struggled to sit up as harsh coughs racked his body. James quickly pressed the nurse button and helped his sick friend sit up. "It hurts," Kendall gasped out as he felt the pressure of James' strong arms on his bruised ribs. More cough rippled through Kendall's body, tiny blood droplets splattered the white blanket that covered his body.

"I know it hurts buddy just hold on a little longer," James said softly as he quickly tapped the nurse button once again. He wondered where they were, for Pete sake Kendall was in the ICU shouldn't they be here by now.

The nurse quickly came in Kendall's room assessing the sick boy who was coughing terribly into his friends arm. The nurse rushed over to his side and thumped his back receiving a whimper from the sick boy and a hard glare at his protective friend. Kendall continued to cough as the nurse thumped his back with one hand and holding a pink kidney basin in front of him. After a long five minutes of painful hacking a thick dark brown glob finally landed into the basin as Kendall let his weight sink into James' arms.

"Its ok buddy," James said softly as he gently laid him back against the white pillows. He grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped the blood and spit off his mouth.

"I am going to run and talk to his doctor and see if we can bump up his breathing treatments to five times a day and get some x-rays of his lungs," the nurse said softly as she changed the white blanket out for a clean one.

"Thank you," James whispered as he held Kendall's hand who was now sucking in deep shallow breaths.

"It really hurts," Kendall rasped out as his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. All he could do was focus on his breathing which hurt every part of his body. Each time he sucked in a breath of air his lungs filled with pain and making him want to cough more. Every breath jarred his aching ribs, he couldn't remember the last time he was in so much pain.

"I know, I know," James soothed as he gently stroked Kendall's hair back off his sweaty face. "I know," James said again as he watched a couple of tears slip out from the corner of Kendall's eye. He gently wiped them off his flushed cheeks.

"I want it to be over," Kendall whimpered out as he let a moan out and rolled over on his side. Laying on his back made all the mucus drip to the back of his throat which forced him to swallow it but made him want to cough more. James studied his friend's face which was obviously scrunched up in pain, he couldn't remember seeing Kendall this sick or vulnerable which made him nervous. He quietly reached over and pulled the white blanket over Kendall's quivering shoulders.

James sat there in silence watching a sick and vulnerable Kendall. He could hear his labored breathing as he slowly sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. With each breath Kendall squeezed James' hand as pain shot through his back, ribs, and lungs. He just wanted the pain to fade and for it all to be over. James though his hand was going to be permanently in pain with each tight squeeze Kendall gave him, but he wasn't going to complain because he wished he could take all of Kendall's pain away. It broke his heart to see his friend in so much pain.

"Kendall?" Dr. Thomas said as he walked in the room and grabbed the clipboard that sat at the end of Kendall's bed. "Son, we need to get some x-rays of your chest and see what's going on. Do you think we can move you to a wheelchair?"

Kendall let out a weak nod as he rolled over onto his back. Each movement made him want to scream and curl up on his aching body, but he refused to let the doctor poke and prod at him anymore than he needed to.

"Kendall, hold up," James said as he held his hand on Kendall's shoulder to keep him from moving anymore. "Let me help you," he said unable to watch Kendall moan. He scoped Kendall of the white bed taking the white blanket with him and placed him into the cold wheelchair which awaited for him at the side of his bed. Dr. Thomas reached over and took off the nasal cannula and grabbed his IV bag and hung it to the wheelchair.

Kendall whimpered out as he felt James' strong arms slide under him and lift him like he was an empty cardboard box. Kendall felt absolutely pathetic, here was barely able to move and panting trying to breath. He felt weak and pathetic and he most of all ashamed. He hated all the help he needed and unable to do anything. Kendall scrambled for the white blanket that was sliding off of him and wrapped it tightly around his slim body. One thing he noticed that he wasn't wearing one of the stupid gowns which exposed half of his body. He was pleased to find he was wearing his old hockey shirt which now hung off of his slim body and a pair of black sweat pants.

Kendall was glad that James was pushing him through the long aisle all the walls were white. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to watch the white walls move past him knowing it would make his head hurt even more. After a long five minutes he felt a strong hand rest on his shoulders making him look up at James.

"Were here," James said softly as he gently tugged the white blanket out of Kendall's grasp and moved it to a chair nearby. After he moved the blanket he went back and scooped Kendall out of the wheelchair and laid him down where Dr. Thomas stood.

"Ok Kendall, we are going to have to stand over here and you are going to have to take a deep breath and try and hold it for ten seconds. This might be hard but try your best," Dr. Thomas said as he laid down the equipment and guided James over to the computer. "Ok Kendall, take a deep breath and hold it," Dr. Thomas said as he gave the signal for the technician to start. After five seconds Kendall let out a gasp and started to cough uncontrollably. James quickly rushed over and helped Kendall sit up and waited until it passed.

"Did you get a good one?" Dr. Thomas whispered to the technician who shook his head no. "OK, Kendall good try but we didn't get a clear image. Do you think you can try again and hold it for a little bit longer?" Kendall nodded his head as he closed his eyes hoping the pain in his chest would go away after this.

"Ok, let's try it again," Dr. Thomas said as he gave the technician the thumbs up and watched Kendall suck in a deep breath and hold it. After taking several images within ten seconds Kendall let out his breath and once again started coughing again. This time Dr. Thomas beat James to Kendall who helped him sit up and thumped his back until the coughing soon came to a stop.

"Are we done?" James asked as he took Dr. Thomas' spot and was now supporting Kendall who was now practically limp in his arms.

"Yes, we can go back to his room and I will be there soon with a breathing treatment and the x-rays," Dr. Thomas said as he moved the wheelchair closer to Kendall and grabbed the white blanket. He watched James lift Kendall up and gently placed him in the wheel chair and handed the blanket over to James. He knew if he tried to help he would receive a glare from the tall protective boy. James tucked the blanket around Kendall who now had his eyes closed and once again panting again. "Let's get him back to his room quickly so we can get the nasal cannula back on and regulate his breathing" Dr. Thomas said as he opened the door for James and watched him take him back to his room.

"How are you doing buddy?" James asked softly as they reached Kendall's room and parked the wheel chair by the bed. Kendall let out a weak cough and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mm..tired," Kendall mumbled with his eyes shut waiting for James to lift him up once again.

"I know buddy, just stay awake a little bit longer and Dr. Thomas will be in with a breathing treatment which should knock you out for a few hours and hopefully when you wake up again Logan and Carlos will be here," James said softly as he tucked Kendall in his bed like a little kid making sure that his toes didn't stick out at the bottom. He then reached for the nasal cannula and gently placed it on Kendall's face waiting for a protest but never got it.

"Ok Kendall, I looked over at your x-rays and it looks like your lungs have made no progress. We are going to bump up your breathing treatment to five times a day and see if that helps. Also we are going to change your medication to something stronger." Dr. Thomas said as he rolled over the machine and dumped in the correct dosages for Kendall. "Are you feeling alright son?" He asked as he noticed the sweat that dripped off of Kendall. Dr. Thomas quickly reached over and grabbed the thermometer and ran it across the sweaty forehead and read 103.7. "It looks like we are going to have to give you a stronger fever reducer as well. I am going to have the nurses run in a few ice packs to help lower it. Soon you will feel right as rain." Dr. Thomas said as he removed the nasal cannula and placed on the mask on Kendall's face.

"Will he be ok?" James asked softly as he followed Dr. Thomas out of the room so Kendall couldn't hear their conversation.

"He is the danger zone right now and his fever is high which is making him lethargic. I am going to have the nurses keep a close eye on his temperature and if it gets to high we will give him an ice bath. For now, if you see something that is noticeably wrong press the nurse button and they will page me." Dr. Thomas said as he looked into James' worried eyes.

"Thank you," James said as he turned back into Kendall's room leaving Dr. Thomas outside of Kendall's room. He couldn't believe his leader was this sick, how could he let it get so bad? His fearless leader was now out of commission and was in danger. Here he was lying in bed with a mask receiving a breathing treatment which would hopefully make Kendall healthy again. "Please be ok," James whimpered as he held Kendall's hand who was now passed out and in sweet oblivion.


End file.
